Esme Changes
by Beckah-lynn
Summary: Bella get hyper, and esme looses control. then bella finds something out that could send her life spiraling out of control. Esme a little ooc at beginng, but not the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

(A/n As I always I don not own anything mentioned here but one day I will

**(A/n As I always I don not own anything mentioned here but one day I will!! I tell you I will. LOL read and review please.)**

**Esme's POV**

"_This house is a mess. Oh well time to clean. Oh how I love cleaning, today I might even try cleaning at human speed. That's what I will do, oh how fun! This house will be spotless. Spotless I tell you! Muahahaha!"_

"Uhh, Esme?" _uh-oh when did Edward come in? Curse him and his stupid vampire power._

"Uhh, yes dear?" _just play it cool maybe he didn't here me._

"No, Esme I heard you." _Curse him_ "And this house shall be spotless" he said mockingly and then laughed. _Oh rude._

"Well…umm…let's…keep this as out little secret or you will help make this house spotless."

"Ugh yeah ok whatever, but you probably shouldn't start your cleaning spree yet."

"Why not," _the sooner the better_

"Well Bella's kind of on a sugar high."

"No, my house, my poor house," I cried "Oh wait just take her home to Charlie."

"Well that's the problem he kind of sent her, um, here."

"What?!" _He has no manners. I should go have a talk with him._

"No, Esme don't do anything rash. I'll get Alice to take her shopping. Nothing kills one of Bella's sugar highs like shopping.

"That won't work. Alice and Jasper went hunting for the weekend." _And who knows what else_.

"That's fine I have a better idea. I'll take her to the werewolves. Ha, she can torment them to death."

"That's fine just get her out of my house, before we don't have a house."

"K, bye Mom," He kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

"Bye dear," _Ok, back to my planning_.

**Emmett's POV**

"Bella!" _gosh I will never again give that girl a monster._

"WHAT?!" oh shoot that was Edward and he seemed angry_. Uh-oh scary run! Run for your life!_ "Yeah, you better run." _Ok, I don't need any more warning than that, I'm out of here. Theres that door he'll never catch me now. Ha-ha._

"Oh…No! he got me." I screamed "Rosalie! Help me!"

"Ha, right, your on your own." She yelled down the stairs.

"But…Rose"

"Your own stupidity." Such a good wife she was, wasn't she?

"Emmett, why the heck would you give bella an energy drink?" _hmm why would I" Oh, because it was entertaining for one._

"Ahhh!! COOKIES!!" Bella screamed from somewhere in the house, _see entertaining I told you_.

"Emmett, why would you choose to inflict this torture on all of us?" _Dude Edward really looked like a mean scary vampire right now, koolio._

"Because, the name of the drink was Monster"

"So?" hmm Edward seemed to be getting even more annoyed if that was possible.

"Well, I wanted to see if it would turn her into a monster, duh." _Gosh it was so obviouse, and my plan did kind of work._

"Yeah, it did work are you happy now?"

"What answer should I say to get you off me?"

"Emmett, your are so dumb" Edward said _after _he slapped me. That's wasn't to nice of him.

'AHHHH!!" _dude Bella could scream loud for a human_, "Esme, NO!" _uh-oh._

**Ok thanks for reading and please review!! If you don't I will be very sad. Ok 20 reviews and you get to find out what happened to Bella, So Review, review, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

**Ok obviously I don't own twilight or any of the characters here.**

**But thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my first chapeter.**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, oh no, no, no, Bella." Why would Esme do this? "Esme what the…" I was interrupted by everyone else's thought at the moment.

"_Smooth move, Esme. Well hmm I wonder if Bella will be stronger than me/"_ Emmett is such an idiot; all he can think about is if Bella will be stronger than him.

"_Oh my gosh there is no way Esme would have done this. Great now Bella's becoming exactly what I didn't want her to be. I guess she will realize now that she would have rather stayed human. Too bad she doesn't have a choice any more." _ What is with Rosalie's thought?

"_Oh no, I can't believe I did this. I feel horrible oh will she ever forgive me? Will Edward ever forgive me? Oh Edward I am so sorry." _

"Esme, just tell me why you did it." I asked, _I couldn't stay mad at her for ever she felt bad enough about this._

"Edward, I don't know what came over me I'm so sorry."

"Ugh Edward something's wrong with Bella." Rosalie yelled.

"No duh Rosalie," Emmett yelled "She just got bit of course something's wrong."

"No, I mean she's going to pass out, I think."

_What? I don't what will happen if she passes out. _"Someone call Carlisle, now!" I yelled.

Esme's got up and went to call Carlisle.

**Bella's POV**

_It burns what happened? It was all so fast I don't even know who did this or why. Well actually I don't even know what they did to me. "Edward" I tried to say, but nothing would come out. Around me all I could see was blackness, and feel the fire that was burning threw my veins. Oh my gosh they bit, well someone did, but why was everything black?_ I could now make out voices the first one I heard was Rosalie,

"Edward, what do I do she won't wake up?"

"I don't know Rosalie!" Edward practically scream at her. He sounded like he was crying, but vampires can't cry. "Did, Esme call Carlisle yet?"

"Yes, he's on his way he will be here as soon as possible" Jus then I heard the door open and I immediately felt calm.

"Bella," Alice screamed. "Edward, what happened?"

Edward wasn't answering where was he. I wanted Edward. I could feel the tears, and the fire still burning in me, but I couldn't say anything. Then I felt cold, stone arms wrap around me, but they weren't Edward's, it was Alice. "Shh, shh, screaming won't help the pain. Jus calm down Bella."

"Alice, she can't hear you, she is completely out of it." Rosalie yelled.

"You don't know that, just shut-up Rosalie."

"Don't you tell me to shut-up."

"Rose come on lets go see if Carlisle is here yet." Emmett said trying to calm Rose down before she attacked Alice.

_Where is Edward? That is all I want, Edward. All the noises around me faded, but I could still fell Alice's arms around me. Then everything went black and I felt nothing._

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what should happen because I'm not sure how I want this to turn out. Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Of course I don't own twilight and never will, no matter how much I want to

**Of course I don't own twilight and never will, no matter how much I want to. This chapter is short and not the greatest, but ill put longer ones up later today or tomorrow. Thanks everyone who has reviewed**

**Edward's POV**

Where did Jasper go? I need to find him so I can get back to Bella. My poor Bella in all that pain. What are we going to tell Charlie? That doesn't matter right now I need to find Jasper and get back to Bella. "Jasper!" I yelled.

"Edward?" a curious voice answered, but it wasn't Jaspers voice. Oh crap its Charlie.

"Charlie? Ugh what are you doing out here?" I asked, and he just stared "ugh sir?" I stuttered.

"I…uhh… was…just" he stuttered to find the words.

"_I am out here to see what you do with my little girl you idiot. Here I see you walking around, shirtless I might add without her. Well, I should just shoot you here."_

"Charlie, Bella and Alice went shopping, so no need to worry about her."

"Oh, well that's good." _"Oh, Alice what an angel." _ Charlie sure did think highly of Alice.

"Well while I'm here I might as well go say hi to Carlisle."

"No, Charlie you can't!" I practically screamed, shoot he was suspicious of me now.

"_What is he hiding from me? The kid probably has..." _

"Why can't i?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because Carlisle just left to go get some food at the store with Esme, Rose and, Emmett."

"Oh, well fine, but when Bella and Alice get back tell Alice I want to talk to her."

"Will do sir."

"Er thanks, Edward"

"Now if you will excuse me I need to find Jasper for Alice"

"Why do you need to find Jasper…oh never mind." _"I don't even think I want to know"_

**Jasper's POV **

"_I will not eat Bella. I will not eat Bella. I will not eat Bell"_

"Jasper?" _who was that_? "Jasper, it's me Edward."

_Oh good it was just Edward, I was worried it was Emmett. Who knows what he would say to me._

"Jasper are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had to get far, far away from the house." "_Bella just smelled so delicious."_

"It's ok Jasper; you won't have to worry about wanting to eat Bella much longer."

_WHAT? _I stared up at him in horror. "Edward, what happened?"

"Esme bit Bella."

"Oh my gosh, that's why I smelled her blood when I opened the door." _And all this time I thought I would be the one to crack and bite her, boy Esme was the last person I would expect to bite her._

"Jasper, stop thinking like that, and don't say anything to Esme she feels bad enough about it."

_Gosh I really wish he wouldn't read my mind like that. I mean there is a reason I don't say things out loud._

"Sorry bout that Jasper I can't help it."

"You are doing it again."

"Sorry, I'm going back to Bella, you can come to. I'm sure they have the blood cleaned up by now."

"Why are you in such a hurry to get back? She's only going to be laying there screaming in pain for the next three days."

"Well before I left to get you, she passed out and the can't get her awake, and I want to be there when she wakes up."

"Oh, well why did you leave?"

"To come find you because I knew you was upset about, almost attacking Bella."

"Oh, thanks man." He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to hear that. _That was so sweet if I was gay, which I'm not I would so give him hug. _"Come on Edward let's go get Bella."

He was already halfway to the house before I even got to Bella's name.

**Ok not the greatest chapter I know, but please review thanks everybody who read and reviewed ,y other chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett's POV

**I don't own twilight sigh OK read and review!**

**Emmett's POV**

"Some body shut her up!" I screamed. I liked it better when she was passed out; to bad she only stayed like that for 15 hours. The past day and a half all I heard has been her screaming. Stupid Jasper wouldn't come help me, no, he was to busy trying to calm Bella down. I didn't even have Rosalie to calm me down. Nope, she went with Alice and Esme to hunt and get food for when Bella is done. Edward refuses to leave her side; Rosalie actually had to fight Alice to get her away. For about three or four hours all you could hear was them fighting, oh boy was that funny. Even Carlisle sat there and laughed, and poor ole' Jasper was so confused with all the emotions going in the house. He even started screaming, like a little girl.

"Ahhh, EDWARD!!" there goes Bella with all her screaming again.

I'm going to have nightmares for weeks now, well if I could sleep, I would. Hmmm, I guess if you think about it this is all my fault. Oh crap, it is I can't let Edward hear me say that, he will find a way to kill me. "Edward," I screamed," Shut her up would you. Some people are trying to sleep."

"Emmett, you idiot vampires don't sleep!" I'm really scared about what Edward will do to me when Bella finally changes. Something's weird. Oh my goodness its quiet! That means, I better call Rose and Carlisle.

"Edward, is she?"

"Yeah I think so." He answered.

Bella sat up looking confused. She look like someone with a hangover, that didn't know whose bed or house they were in. it was hilarious looking, but Bella, wow she was gorgeous. "Should I call them?"

No they are almost home." A soft girly voice answered.

"Edward did you say that?" hmm maybe he's going through some changes.

"No." Jasper was still in here maybe he said it.

"No it wasn't Jasper." Edward informed me answering my unasked question. "It was Bella I think."

"Bella, love, how do you know that?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure it's like I can see them and know where they are, and where they are going."

"Well I think we know Bella's power." I said slightly amused, and a little confused. Of course I'm always confused.

"No duh captain obvious." Jasper said to me, very rudely.

"Hey….OMG I'm captain obvious?? Rosalie will be so proud!" I laughed happily and started jumping up and down clapping "yay me."

"Idiot." Edward said

"Loser" Bella whispered

"I'm starting to get the idea that maybe he's gay." Jasper laughed.

"At least I'm not emo and wear makeup."

"I'm not emo, and you will die for saying that."

"Oh I'm so scared." We started running around the house. I was almost three feet away when I hit something hard, oh shoot it was Esme. She grabbed me by the ear and was getting ready to yell when she dropped me, I turned around and saw that Jasper had run straight through a wall. I doubled over in laughter, and Rosalie walked in a tripped over me. How could she trip over me? Oh, she was staring at something, but what, oh it was Bella.

"Bella," Alice screamed, "you are so pretty!" Bella just sat there and stared like an idiot. Rosalie stood up took one look at her a stormed up to our room.

"What's her problem?" I asked confused.

"She's jealous." Edward answered.

"Of what?" _oh did she find out that I'm captain obvious? Maybe she's jealous of me, awesome._

"No you idiot," Edward laughed," She's jealous of Bella."

"Why?" I was really confused.

"Because, Bella is well… prettier, than her in a way." Alice answered, stuttering to find the right words.

"AHHHHHH" we heard Rosalie scream from upstairs, "SHUT-UP ALICE" she yelled.

I love it when she's angry, she is so sexy.

**Bella' POV**

What, me prettier than Rosalie, there's no way. I Stood up and walked towards the mirror. Wow, I was pale, of course I have always been pale, but now my skin was perfectly smooth, and I looked good pale. My eyes were, bigger and more round, and to my surprise they weren't black, they were gold just like all the Cullens. My lips were much fuller and looked a lot like Rosalie's. Only mine had a natural red color to them, like I was wearing lipstick. My hair was long, black as night, and curly. It kind of looked like that one girl uh, uh Ashley Tisdale it think, but it was longer and of course darker. I had a figure now, I was skinny like Alice, but very curvy. I really did look pretty.

"Bella, you are beautiful." Edward said grabbing me and pulling my up to kiss me.

"Edward, uh what are we going to tell Charlie? I mean it's been three days I'm surprised he hasn't came here with a gun yet…" I was cut off by a knocking on the door?

"OH shoot" Edward yelled.

"Not good," Alice squealed

Rosalie appeared at the top of the steps eyes wide with terror, or maybe hate.

"Uh-oh" Esme murmured

"Run away, they could have guns." Jasper whispered

"Calm down, everyone" Carlisle ordered

"I got it" yelled Emmett.

**Who will be at the door? 10 reviews and you will all find out **

**Thanks for reading and please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight, blah, blah, blah

**I don't own twilight, **_**blah, blah, blah**_**. It gets old writing that every time. I doubt anyone reads this anyways. Thanks for all the reviews, they make me write theses chapters faster.**

**Emmett's POV**

I got up and ran to answer the. I stood there and twisted the handle, but it wouldn't open. "Uhh, I can't get the door open.

"Try unlocking it." Rosalie said icily as she approached the door and opened it. She opened the door…..

**Charlie's POV**

How long of a trip are Alice and Bella on. I mean I would have thought they be home by now. Did Edward say they would be a few days? Maybe I should go to their house and check. I really don't want to though. The big one scares me, and the blonde one stares like she is going to kill someone, I don't how Bella can be around those two. Maybe Jacob would know? I doubt it Bella never talks to him anymore, poor guy.

**Rosalie POV **

I opened the door expecting to see Charlie or the FBI here to claim Bella, but instead I saw "Mike Newton?" I asked shocked.

"Ros…Rosalie?" he look just as confused as I was. "Uhh I thought you and Emmett were away?"

"Oh we came back to see the family." I smiled sweetly and I thought he was going to pass out.

"Oh well, uhh," I think he may have forgotten why he came.

"Mike we are kind of in the middle of something so why are you here?"

"Oh right I cam e to see if Bella was here, because she hasn't been at school, for last couple of days, and"

"She's here, but she and Edward are in the middle of something." I smiled at him; let him think about that one."

"Oh," he stared and then his mouth fell open, I turned around to see Bella and Edward standing behind me. Oh I hated seeing her, she was beautiful. I growled and pushed her out of the way, which was rather hard to do because she was so strong.

**Mike POV**

"B…Bella? Is that you?" it looked sort of like Bell, but more like a supermodel Bella, she was HAWT! I looked at her and I think I may have heard Edward growl at me. Weird.

"Yeah, mike it's me." Her eyes looked different, well everything looked different.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, well uh, Alice gave me a makeover. Do you like?"

"Yeah, sure." Of course I liked it she was sexy and, then I thought I heard Edward growl again. He was really freaking me out.

**Bella POV**

Mike stared at me with curious eyes, but I couldn't focus, I could smell his blood. He walked forward hesitating at first, I'm not even sure if he was trying to come towards me, or come inside all I know is that I could smell his blood. I could see his blood pulsing threw his veins. As he got closer to m everyone in the house seemed to tense, and then my sense took over my body.

I crouched, and set my eyes on my prey, my first victim.

**Not sure if I like how this chapter turned out I kind of think it sucks. So please, please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

OK I don't own

**OK I don't own! Nor will I ever own! Ok please read!!**

**Edward POV**

Too much was going on in one eye I saw, Bella crouching to ready to attack Mike, and in the other I saw, Rosalie, crouching to attack Bella. With one hand I reached out to grab Bella and pull her close to me hoping to calm her down. She was too strong and her thirst was to much. She pulled away from my arms and ran for Mike. At the same time Rosalie was off the ground and ready to jump on Bella. Everything then happened in a blur. Jasper must have sensed what Bella felt and it took over his body, and he to was eying mike. His eyes black with thirst.

**Jasper POV**

"Jasper" I heard Alice scream, and then I felt her strong arms wrap around me, but my thirst was to much I broke free of her arms and eyed Mike. Bella had mike on the ground a few feet from the house, her skin sparkling in the sun. Carlisle was running full speed towards her while Edward tried to pull her off.

Emmett and Alice were both trying to hold me back from attacking, but the smell was to strong. When Bella had jumped for Mike he landed in the yard on a rock and I could smell the blood gushing from his head. I put more strength into trying to get away from Alice and Emmett, but another set of hands were around me, this time it was Esme. They managed to get me upstairs away, but I could still see Bella attacking Mike.

**Carlisle POV**

Bella was on top of mike almost three inches from his neck, both Edward and I grabbed her and began to pull, but being a new vampire she was to strong, she threw us off. "Emmett, Alice, Esme." I yelled, my voice was hard to hear above Bella's snarls and Mikes screams. All three came running, they grabbed Bella, they were able to pull her off of Mike, but, we heard another scream….

**Sorry to leave you like that, but I very much like my reviews so review people.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so lets see last time Bella was just about to kill mike Newton

**Ok so lets see last time Bella was just about to kill mike Newton. YAY….I mean uh-oh! K thanks so much for reviews!**

**Yeah I don't own!**

**Rosalie POV**

I sat on the porch as I watched Bella attack Mike and everyone else try and get her off. I didn't know what to do, but one thing I did know was that Mike was going to die. I didn't want to think about any of this, I felt bad for trying to attack Bella, but its just so unfair she looks so much better than me. Me thoughts were interrupted by a scream. It wasn't Mikes though; no it came from Mike's car. I looked towards it and Saw Jasper looking in the car. Oh my gosh in the car was Jessica and Lauren, to scared to even scream, or dazzled I'm not sure which.. Jasper was breaking through the doors of the car.

**Jessica POV**

"What the H3!! (**A/n I don't really cuss or anything so its very rare you'll ever see anything this close.)** is he doing??" I screamed at Lauren

"How the freak am I supposed to know!" she yelled back half crying.

We are sitting in Mike's car at the Cullen's house, because Mike just had to come see _Bella_. The next thing we know Bella attack mike, and all the Cullens are running super fast, and all this other freaky crap, and now Jasper is outside the car growling. What are they? "We are going to die" Lauren screamed just as Jasper ripped the door off the car.

I started to let out a scream, but I felt something cold hit my head, and then everything went black.

**Emmett POV**

I was trying to restrain Bella, so she wouldn't kill poor Mike when I looked over and saw Jasper attacking, Jessica, oh sh…….."Jasper!" I yelled he was going to kill them, not that I minded at all. I never really like Lauren and Jessica was annoyingly creepy. I got up and run towards the car and Lauren screamed as she saw me coming. I ripped jasper away from Jessica and threw him halfway across the yard. That probably wasn't a good idea because now he was closer to mike, but I think it might be too late for mike. I bent down to listen Jessica's heart beat, there was none. I could tell that no one had bit her, no jasper had just crushed her skull, smooth. I was trying to stand up when I felt something jump on me and attempt to knock me to the ground, it was Lauren. I turned around and grabbed. She started screaming and spitting and kicking me trying to get down.

"Put. Me. down." she yelled "before I have to take action" I laughed at that.

"Oh, do you really think you can hurt me." I responded. "Now calm down, we aren't going to hurt you." I took her over with Rose.

"why are you giving _her_ to me?" she asked.

"Just watch her for me. Don't let her get hurt." _No matter how much I hated her, I couldn't just let her die, Carlisle wouldn't be to happy._

"Why?" Rosalie asked." We are just going to have to kill her anyway. She saw too much."

"WHAT?" Lauren screamed.

"Oh shut up." Rosalie yelled. Apparently someone was a little cranky.

I was getting ready to go back over and help with Bella, when Edward started towards us with her in his arms.

"Bella?" Lauren asked confused. "What did they do to you?"

Bella just stared at her, she looked ashamed. _"Edward did she bite him?"_

Edward shook his head. I knew that was all I would get from him for now. By the time I looked up Edward was gone. I started towards where mike was.

Carlisle was standing over mike no expression readable on his face.

"Is he dead?" I asked Esme.

She nodded her head

"What are we going to do, Jessica is to."

"I don't know." She replied solemnly, "Carlisle is going to have to talk to Lauren."

"She's with Rosalie" I told her. She nodded again and headed inside. Carlisle was walking towards the house with mike's dead body, and jasper had Jessica in his arm headed for the house. He looked ashamed. I looked towards rose and Lauren; rose had Lauren locked in her arms as Lauren tried to get away. I walked over picked Lauren up and took her inside. Everyone was in the living room, even Bella. Was that safe? She looked ok, both Alice and Edward had hold of her just in case though. I put Lauren on the couch. She looked around and fainted. Now it was time to decide what to do.

**Ok guys tell me what you think should happen. Reviews are very welcome!! You should defiantly leave one if you read the story!! OK REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so what are they going to do to Lauren?? Oh I don't own P**

**Carlisle POV**

OK, I have no idea what to do I have two dead bodies on the floor and another body passed out on the couch who saw too much. I stood over her trying to get her up.

"Maybe, if we are lucky, she won't wake up." Emmett said.

"Emmett" I warned "We can't just let her die."

"Why not?" ,Rosalie asked annoyed. "It's better off if she dies on her own, I mean she saw too much. WE are going to have to kill her. What else can we do?"

"Well we can always turn her into a vampire." I answered.

"NO way" Alice creamed. "If you do then I will go eat a human."

"Alice, we don't have any other choice."

"Carlisle," Bella said speaking for the first time, "I don't want to spend any of my life with her, and so if you turn her into one of us, I will go provoke the volturi."

"I'll go help her to." Emmett answered.

"Well, I won't be staying anywhere near that freak, so I'm going to." Edward added.

I looked at Rosalie and jasper the only two to not threaten anything.

"Jasper looked up; I'll go where Alice goes." He answered. I looked to Rosalie.

"I'll go to volturi with everybody else." She answered.

"Well do you guys have a better idea?" I asked everybody. Esme got up and left the room to go, well I don't know what, but she was leaving.

"Kill her" everyone answered together.

"We can't do that" I answered. "It's wrong."

"Well what else can we do?" Edward yell, "Just keep her here the rest of her life. She's going to tell someone and then what do we do? Run again, running won't always work, they will find us. Especially when she tells them we killed Jessica and Mike. So what else is there to do?"

"Turn her" I answered "that is the only option."

"We can't, no one wants her. She will ruin our family." Alice argued.

"If we turn her everyone is still going to think she's dead. Not to mention we will have to leave again, and I don't want to leave," Rosalie argued. "It's just as easy to kill her."

"Bella just turned and we haven't even figured out what to do about her yet." I yelled "and we are running out of time."

"Your right" Bella whispered "Charlie is on his way here. We have to hurry."

"What?" Alice yelled. Lauren started to wake up.

"Bella Alice get Lauren and go somewhere and hide." I ordered.

"Take you car, Alice" Edward yelled. "Charlie already thinks you guys are shopping.

"Ok" Alice agreed. She bent down to pick Lauren up and then ran for the car. "Call us when we can come back." She yelled.

"Jasper Emmett, take Jessica and mike in the garage and hide them, then go hide mike's car."

"Got it sir and do you want us to come back" Emmett asked.

"yeah." I answered. Duh no I wanted them to guard the dead bodies; I swear that boy is the biggest idiot ever.

Rose, go with Esme in the kitchen and do something that looks normal." I said "Edward go help the other boys."

"K" they answered and left. I got up and went to my study, to think about what we were going to d with Lauren. About 5 minutes later Emmett, Edward, and Jasper came in my office.

"Everything is in the garage farthest from the house jasper said,

"We locked all the doors" Emmett added.

"Ok I answered.

"Hey I have an idea about what we could do to Lauren." Emmett said .

"What?" I asked. I was rather worried what his answer would be.

"We could get her drunk and then no one would believe her." He said.

"That is so dumb." Edward yelled, and then stalked out of the room.

"What about the rest of them I added." Before he could answer the doorbell rang.

"I got it" yelled Esme. I could smell the cookies she was baking, and honestly I don't know how humans could eat that stuff. "Oh, hi Mrs. Newton" Esme said answering the door.

What I thought, why is she here? This isn't good.

**Ok thanks for reading, not just push that review button, come on you know you want to **

**faster you review the faster i write.**

**!0 reviews until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own, no the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns

**I do not own, no the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns. Ok thanks for those who have reviewed and read my story!**

**Bella POV**

"Alice, what where can we take her?" I was getting worried and I still felt bad about the whole Mike thing, but I didn't want to think about that now. "We can't take her in the woods, what if people saw us? Can we take her to La Push? Do you think the dogs would kill us?"

"Bella calm down. We are going to take her to Charlie's, that way if you're tempted to bite her you can upstairs or in another room."

"Uhh, hello, do you not remember the whole reason we are running, I just killed Mike Newton, because I was tempted by his blood, should I really go see my father?"

"Bella, remember where did you see your dad at?"

"Oh, rite, but what if he comes back?"

"Just keep watching him, and you will know if he's coming back and we can leave." She looked at me and smiled "You have nothing to worry about, but I think you are going to need hunt soon." I nodded I was really thirsty, It was hard not to turn around and attack Lauren. Just then Lauren sat up.

"Dude where am I am? Alice is that you?" she sat up she was confused.

"Lauren, do you remember anything that happened?" Alice asked her gently.

"No other than I was in mike's car, at you house, and then?" She paused trying to remember what had happened "Oh Bella you killed Mike?" she screamed "get me out of here."

"Lauren calm down Bella won't hurt you I swear." Lauren was too scarred to move then she looked over at the speed we were going.

"ALICE!" she screamed.

"What" Alice asked and turned around to look at Lauren.

"Slow down and keep your eyes on the road." She ordered "your going to get us killed."

"Don't worry about it." I told her "we are very excellent drivers." She just glared at me.

"Don't you talk to me." She warned "just stay away from me." We were at Charlie's house by now.

Alice got out picked Lauren up and carried her inside. She put her on the couch. "Ok, will someone please tell me what the heck you are!" she screamed.

"Don't worry Carlisle will tell you everything later."

**Rosalie POV**

I was cleaning up in the kitchen and taking the fresh baked cookies out of the oven while Esme went to get the door. I was expecting to hear Charlie yelling and threatening, but instead I heard Newton's mom. OH SHOOT! I went to the door, the cookie tray in my hand, when I got to the door, she just stared at me looking confused.

"Uhh, hi" I said trying to sound polite although I am sure I sounded confused.

"Doesn't that burn you hand?" she asked

"Wha…" I stopped I looked down and realized that I was holding a steaming tray of cookies in my bare hand. I dropped them and went to the kitchen to put ice on my hand. Not that it hurt or anything, just for the human's sake.

Emmett walked in, "Aww Rose. Whatcha do?" he asked joking.

"Oh shut up I said" he grabbed me and lifted my chin to kiss me. I slapped him and walked went back in the living room.

"What was that for?" he whined I ignored him for now, ill make up for it later.

"So, umm why are you here?" Esme asked.

"Well Mike said he was going to see Bella, and thought she was here."

"Oh, well right so why are _you_ here?" Esme asked again.

"Mike, had been gone for a while, and didn't answer his cell phone, so I got worried about my poor baby. So, I came to see if he was here, but I guess he isn't."

Aww mike is a mommy's boy how cute, it's too bad he's dead I would have loved to tease him about that.

"Oh, well I haven't seen him. Bella and Alice have been on some big shopping trip though so that's why she hasn't been at school, so when you see Mike again you can tell him not to worry about her." I don't know how Esme was able to lie like that to her face like nothing had happened.

"Ok, well umm thanks." Just then the door bell rang. I went to get once again expecting Charlie, but before I even got to the door I knew who it was.

"Go away" I said opening the door, they didn't listen. "What do you want Jacob Black?" I asked rudely because they were not welcome in this house.

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think should happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob POV

**Jacob POV**

Why was I here again? I mean it's not like Bella cared about me anymore, so why should I be here worrying about her. I could smell them before I got anywhere near the house, Eww. How could Bella be around them?

I parked my car, and went up to the door, before they even opened it I was told to go away. Stupid rude leeches, I hate them all.

"Go away," someone yelled it was a girl so I figured it was the blonde or the physic. It didn't really matter I was only here for Bella.

"What do you want Jacob Black." The blonde one asked. I think her name was Rosalie.

"Where is Bella." I asked trying to stay clam.

"With Alice." she answered.

"Where is Alice?" I almost nearly yelled.

"That is none of your business."

"If it involves Bella then it is my business, you got that leech." I yelled, "Now where is Bella?"

"Get out of here." She growled. I was getting ready to say something when the big one showed up, it was her mate. I think his name was Emmett.

"Do have a reason, for being here dog?" he yelled. I was starting to answer but he cut me off. "That's what I thought now get out of before we have a real problem." He yelled.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for."

"Well if you came here to get you're as…." He was cut off by someone else talking. This was the leader Carlisle, the only decent one in the group.

"Emmett." He warned, "Why don't you and Rosalie go in with Esme, Edward, and Mrs. Newton." I stared at him. "Jacob what brings you here? How have you been?"

"Fine," I replied "I was actually here to see Bella, she hasn't been around in a while, so I was worried, and I'm sure Charlie is to."

"Well I'm sorry I can't help you right now she and Alice went shopping." He answered, "But I will be sure to tell her you stopped by."

"No, that won't be necessary." I answered. He stared at.

"Why not?" ,he asked confused.

"I won't be leaving until she is back."

"I wouldn't advise that if I were you, pup." Edward appeared at the door and said. Carlisle gave him a warning stare. 'I suggest you leave, and I suggest you leave fast."

"Now Edward," Carlisle scolded "It won't be to long until Bella is back Jacob can stay if he likes. Come on in Jacob." Edward stormed off towards the living room and sat by Esme. As I walked in the room Esme tensed, and Emmett put one arm protectively around Rosalie and growled. Mrs. Newton looked up shocked that someone else was here. Emmett stood up and went to kitchen.

**Emmett POV**

What was that dog doing here? Who does he think he is? Oh I just want to kill him right now. My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Who could that be? I walked to the door expecting more wolves, but I didn't smell anything. I opened the door and there stood Charlie, face blood red. "Uhh.. Charlie?" I asked surprised. He was getting ready to yell I could tell, but Jasper and Carlisle came to the door and invited him in. His face calmed a little as he walked in and took a seat next to the dog.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK i really shouldnt update i have only got like 3 reviews for my last 3 chapters so please review, if you dont i will be very sad and depressed and i will stop writing.**

**Esme POV**

Charlie was here now? This is not good. What are we going to tell him, with out Mike's mom hearing. "Uh, Mrs. Newton shouldn't you be out trying to find your son?" I asked.

"Oh right my poor baby. I don't know what I would do with out him. Well bye, and thanks for the cookies." I waved goodbye. We all sat motionless until I heard her car leave.

"So Charlie, what brings you hear?" I asked politely.

"My daughter" he answered gruffly.

"Oh well her and Alice went shopping, they will be back sometime tonight."

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Well…umm…Carlisle" I called.

"Charlie she will be back tonight I promise." Carlisle assured him.

"No, Jake and I have been talking, I know everything and I want to know where the heck my daughter is." Edward growled at Jake walked over picked him up and dragged him out to the kitchen. Emmett followed close behind.

**Edward POV**

"Jacob Black, what all did you tell him?" I yelled.

"I told him everything." Jacob smirked.

"Then you know you have just broken the treaty."

"Yes, but so did you."

"After you did the first time" I reminded him.

"So the treaty means nothing now." Emmett growled. He was ready for a fight to break out here.

"Look we won't fight you now for Charlie's sake, and as long as you stay away we won't." I warned.

"But if you so much as come near here or Bella," Emmett started "You won't live to see anything else, got that _dog_."

"Is that a threat?" Jacob asked.

"No we are promising you this." Emmett growled. Rosalie walked in and put her arms around his waist, "let him go for now." She whispered.

Jacob sat there. Rosalie looked at him, 'That meant leave." She warned, "Because I won't stop him next time."

Jacob got up and left slamming the front door.

We walked back in the living room, Charlie's face was red again. "What the freak did you do to him?" he screamed. "I should kill you all right now, and let me tell you Bella will never come here again." Jasper walked over and sat next to Charlie.

"Charlie, what did Jacob tell you?" Carlisle asked.

"He told me what you all were."

"What did he say we were?"

"He said you were vampires, who wanted to hurt Bella, and all the times she left you guys were trying to hurt her."

"He didn't tell you what he was, and he lied to you."

"What do you mean what he is?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yes, we are vampires Charlie, but we would never hurt Bella."

"Charlie all those times she left we were trying to protect her." I added.

"Charlie we would never hurt her, I love her like my own daughter." Esme said.

"Well what happened all those times she ran away and got hurt."

'Charlie, you have to have an open mind ok because this sounds farfetched." Carlisle informed him.

"Ok I will."

"The first time when she broke her leg we were saving her from other vampires." Carlisle started telling the story of the first time I almost lost Bella Charlie just stared. But I could tell he believed what we were saying. Then his face was angry again.

"Well then why did you leave her last fall? "

"I'll let Edward explain this one." Carlisle said. Every one turned to look at me.

"Charlie, I know when I left how much it hurt, Bella, but I only did because I thought she would be safer. I know I made the wrong choice though, and no one will ever understand how sorry I am about that. But, you have to understand that I only left to protect her, it seemed like she would be safer without vampires in her life, but Alice saw her jump off the cliff, and then everything disappeared." Charlie stared surprised.

"How, did she see her jump? Was she there I don't understand?"

"OK, well she can see the future, but it can change when someone changes their mind." I explained.

"Are you all crazy?" he asked.

"No, just let me finish." He nodded "When Bella's future disappeared we thought she was dead, but she wasn't, obviously. No, we apparently can't see werewolves or anyone who is with werewolves."

"Werewolves, What the heck are you talking about?" Charlie asked confused. He was getting angry I could tell he thought we were making this up.

"Yes, only Bella would find werewolves to hang out with after the vampires leave." I laughed "Charlie you hang out with them to. You know Billy black and Jacob? Most of the people in la push are werewolves."

"Right why didn't, then why didn't Jacob mention this when he told me? Why didn't Billy ever tell me?"

"Well Jacob wanted to sound like the good guy, and Billy never said anything because it would break the treaty."

"So why did Jacob tell me, and what about Bella?"

"Well Jacob broke the treaty, he told Bella first back last year when she first moved here, and then he told you everything."

"So why are you all telling me now, and what is this treaty?" That's when Carlisle told him the story of the treaty.

"If you want to hear other tales you can go ask your friends at la push." Carlisle told him.

'So, why was Jacob here earlier?"

"We aren't sure, but there is something you need to know, but we think Bella should tell you. So why don't you go home, and we will call you when Bella and Alice get back, and you can back here."

"Can I go down to Billy's and here their stories?"

"Sure, but we aren't sure if they know that Jacob told you, so you better be careful how you tell him."

"Ok," Charlie nodded and left.

"Edward call and tell Bella and Alice that Charlie is coming home." Carlisle instructed.

"Too late," Bella called walking threw the door. I ran up to her and pulled her in for a kiss. I was gentle I keep thinking she was still breakable. Alice walked threw the door carrying a sleeping Lauren, well I hope she was only sleeping.

"Man, you all need to be faster at calling us." She joked. Jasper came down the stair kissed Alice and took Lauren away from her. He was no longer thirsty he had went hunting while Charlie was here. He laid her on the couch and swept Alice up in his arms.

"So what are we doing about the… uhh…dead people in the garage?" Emmett asked breaking the silence.

"And the sleeping brat on the couch" Alice asked. "You guys would not believe how much today sucked; I thought Bella was going to kill her. Luckily she screamed so much she passed out, oh boy was that funny, and annoying."

"Bell love why was she screaming?" I asked.

"Hey don't look at me it was all Alice." She said defensively.

"Alice," Esme asked. "What did you do to the girl?"

"Nothing, except try to give her a makeover and show her my vampire powers." Alice smile.

"Well why was she screaming?" Rose asked.

"Maybe Alice should tell you the order she did things in." Bella answered.

We all looked at Alice waiting for her answer.

"Well I decided to show Lauren all my super cool vampire powers. Trying to let her understand we could protect her…" Bella cut her off.

"No Alice I think you said you were going to use you powers so she would get scared and shut-up."

"Whatever no real difference it doesn't matter, any way what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she stuck her tongue out at Bella," I showed her my powers, but she got freaked out so I thought to calm her down I would do her make up." She smiled" I mean who doesn't like their makeup done?" Bella raised her hand. "You don't count. Anyways she got all scared and started screaming stuff at us, and eventually she passed out." Alice made it all sound so innocent.

"Well now she defiantly knows too much." Rosalie whispered.

"Looks like we are going to have to kill her know." Emmett added.

"Oh, darn." Alice said, sarcastically of course.

"Yay" jasper started clapping.

"Not a chance." Carlisle warned "Bella call you dad and tell him your back and he come down. You need to tell him you're a vampire."

"What?" Bella screeched. "But uhh won't he be…the treaty?" Bella stammered.

"Don't worry Bells. Jacob Black screwed up the treaty by telling Charlie."

"What? How could he?" Bella walked towards the kitchen to get the phone, when the, you'll never guess, doorbell rang. Who could it possibly be this time? And, now Lauren was waking up. Wonderful.

Alice went to open the door with Jasper by her side. "Oh, crap!" she screamed and slammed the door closed.

**OK thanks for reading now please review. I wont write anymore if i dont get review. Someone can tell me what wrong with my stories and help me make them better. i wont get mad. because i really really like reviews. so review people please, you know you want to.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you every on ewho revied my last chapter!! I got a lot and i was so happy!! I do not own twilight. sad i know**

**Alice POV**

I wonder who is at the door. For once I had no idea I hadn't had any vision about our family all day. I went to open the door Jasper was right behind me, I grabbed his hand and opened the door. "Oh, crap!" I yelled and slammed the door closed.

"Who was that?" Bella asked running to the door. "Was it Charlie?"

"No worse than, it's the…the" I stammered I couldn't say it.

Everyone stared at me too scared to open the door. "Who is it Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"The volturi" Jasper answered her for her.

"What, there is no way." Emmett yelled.

"Alice why didn't you see this?" Rosalie yelled.

"I don't know?" I yelled back

"The _dogs_," Edward scoffed.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella do you know where the wolves are?" Edward asked Bella.

"Uhh, they are in the woods, watching something. Oh there in the woods behind this house." Bella answered.

"Oh, well that's why I hadn't had visions all day the dogs are still here."

"We will take care of this problem and then we will worry about the dogs." Carlisle replied. Carlisle answered the door. "Aro, so good to see you again why don't come in." I really don't know how Carlisle can feel so comfortable around them.

"Carlisle, its good to finally see you again to. We would love to come in, but we are strictly here on business."

"What business do you have here?" Edward asked. He pulled Bella closer to him, obviously he had read Aro's mind.

"Well one _was _the human." Jane snarled.

"But I see you have already taken care of that good, but it seems like we will have to kill her." Aro stated coolly. Bella's eyes went wide with horror, Edward pulled her closer. Emmett crouched protectively ready to attack. I stepped in front of Bella with Jasper by my side.

"Why?" Edward growled.

"Well she has broken the rules." Aro said. "You all have, so we should kill you all, but we will settle or Bella and Jasper."

"Jasper, why" I asked.

"He killed a human, and you all exposed us." He pointed toward a half awake Lauren," and we don't give second chances." After saying that I crouched ready to attack, but I fell to ground in pain. I couldn't move every part of me hurt.

"Stop it. You are hurting her." Bella screamed. I looked up enough to see Jasper attack Jane. Jane threw him off never taking her attention away from me. Bella pulled from Edward's arm and threw herself at Jane and then a fight broke out. Jane was on the ground. Jasper helped me out and we attacked Aro. Aro grabbed Jasper and got him up against the wall his teeth just inches from Jaspers skin.

"NO!" I yelled stop it.

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. I had so many on my last chapter I was so happy. Please keep reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers!! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!! Please tell me if i should continue with this story or end it in the next few chapters!! Well enjoy.**

**Oh and i do not own Twilight or any characters mentioned.**

**Emmett POV**

Aro had pushed me across the room, and as I looked up I saw Jane had Rosalie and Alice on the ground, while holding Esme against the wall. I couldn't move I looked at my leg there were bite marks. Aro bit me "that #)& # &# #" I screamed. I heard Rose's screams of terror and pain. I forced my self up and ran towards the monster. I heard Alice "NO!" as she looked up and saw Aro at Jasper's neck. I was deciding who to protect, and then I was on the ground and couldn't move.

**Bella POV**

Everything was happening so fast. Jane was taking on four people at once and still trying to get me. Aro bit Carlisle and threw him across the room, I don't know where Edward was, and he went for Aro and was gone. Jasper was fighting, but couldn't get free. Jane threw Esme across the room, and had me in her hands before I could blink. She looked at Aro, and I knew it was over. I heard screams, I don't know where they came from, but I was being thrown threw the air. I couldn't move or open my eyes, but I smelled something awful. Everything was silent.

**Rosalie POV**

We are all going to die, and it really is Bella's fault. I shouldn't think that I know but, well it doesn't matter any more because we are going to die. The pain stopped and for a minute I really thought I was dead. Then I smelled something I couldn't think to know what it was, but then I knew. It was the _dogs_ they all had to be there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Lauren POV**

I woke up to sounds of a fight I couldn't remember where I was, and I was too scared to open my eyes. I finally got the courage to open my eyes, and immediately wished I wouldn't have. When I opened my eyes I saw like 10 big wolves attacking two pale creatures. I tried to scream but everything went black again.

**Bella POV**

I figured I was going to die no matter what happened now so it didn't matter, but everything was silent, no screams of pain or terror from anybody. I opened my eyes and saw Alice holding Jasper in her arms. I didn't know if he alive or what, but I know if we could cry Alice would be. I tried to get up to go see him, but something was holding me down. Oh my gosh it was a hand, but who's? I looked around to figure it out and saw Jane grab Lauren and run for the door. I tried to find Aro, but the only people I saw were the Cullens, Sam, and Charlie. Wait? Sam and Charlie, what were they doing here? How much did Charlie see? I got up to go find Edward, but when I saw the terror in charlie's eyes I immediately made my way towards him.

"Dad?" I whispered. He looked towards the ground and started backing up.

"St…st...Stay away" he warned and he pulled out his gun. I couldn't handle that my own dad threatening to shoot me. I fell to the ground in defeat. I felt Edwards arms around my waist pull me closer.

**Thanks for reading, dont forget to review and tell me if i should continue or end it in the next few chapter!! Just click review button you know you want to **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long to update, but i have been really busy. So i made this chapter longish for you. Thanks for all the reviews i have been getting, and i hope to get even more with this chapter. so please please review.**

**I don't own twilight **

**Charlie POV**

I don't know what I had just seen, and I don't want to believe I had just seen it. But I saw it, and there was no denying that now. The werewolves the vampires they were all real, and I had just seen them fight. The fighting was done and I looked up to see one of the, the creatures coming towards me. I was scared I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I knew to do I held up my gone and warned them. "St…st…stay away from me." I tried to keep from stuttering, but I was truly scared. When I held up my gun the thing coming at me fell to the ground defeated. Edward, another one of the creatures, walked over and wrapped his arms around the girl. How could he do that, just go up and love some other girl when he already had Bella.

Alice walked over toward the other two, she to was one of the creatures, but I couldn't bring myself to be scared of her. "Charlie, how could you? You are so cruel." She spat at me. What was she talking about? "Your own daughter" She shook her head and sat beside Edward and the girl. _My daughter what? Then I remembered as the creature was walking towards me she had said dad. Was that really my daughter, Bella? _

"Bella?" I whispered. Her eyes flickered towards mine and she smiled. That was Bella I would know her smile anywhere, but she looked so different. My Bella would have never been able to fight like that. Who was she? She was one of them. She looked up at me hurt. I immediately dropped my gun and ran to her side hugging her. Edward left go of her, but I felt him tense as she grabbed me in a hug. Her hug was gentle but her body was hard and cold and she was scared. "Bella, sweetie don't be scared. I wont hurt you. I promise." I cried. I had never really cried before not even when Renée left, but now I let the tears flow from my eyes not able to stop them. "Bella, huni I love you. I am so sorry; I didn't know it was you. I was so scared. Please Bella say something." She was still scared and I didn't blame I wanted to tell her everything would be ok I could protect her nothing would hurt her, but I couldn't say anything. My tears mad it impossible to say anything. "Bella, please just don't be scared of me I love you."

"Dad, I'm not scared of you. I'm scared I will hurt you. I love you to." She whispered, kissing me on the cheek and pulling away. What she was saying didn't make since, but I didn't care at this point all I wanted was her to feel safe.

**Jacob POV**

I don't know why I did what I did, and I was surprised everyone helped me. Bella didn't love me, but for some reason seeing her get attacked almost killed, killed me. I knew I had to save her. I tried to not look at her, but when I did I regretted it. She wasn't Bella Swan anymore. She was Bella Cullen, a vampire. I had just saved my only enemies from their death, and how would they thank me? They would probably start a war because I was on their property. It didn't matter though I was leaving and never coming back. If I didn't have Bella then I had nothing and there was no longer a reason for me to live. Since I couldn't die, anytime soon, I would just run, and I would never come back because, nothing mattered anymore. I let my instincts take over and I was running, no longer human.

**Sam POV**

I don't know why any of us helped Jacob fight these monsters; I think it was so we could be the ones to destroy them later. Anyways whatever the reason we had just saved our enemies from the death they probably deserved. Another reason we did it was for Jacob, and he ran off. Seems ungrateful, but he is hurt, he loves Bella. She goes and turns into one of the bloodsuckers. Even if there is a war he won't be able to kill her I don't think. Even if I tell him to he won't, but Leah will in a heartbeat. I don't want to kill her but if there is a fight we are going to have to kill her she's one of them. Everyone else had left I was only here for Charlie's sake. He needed to get home, but he wasn't going to leave without Bella.

"Charlie, we probably should be getting back." I said.

"Sam, we are going to keep him here tonight. Make sure he is safe and everything ok?" The leader of the coven told me.

"Right, he'll be real safe with you." I answered sarcasm dripping with every word.

"He knows too much, because of you guys already." Edward said.

"That isn't all of our faults. Its Jacobs and he did it for Bella. To keep her safe I can't help it he broke the treaty while doing that."

"Well, you could have just told him don't break the treaty, then he wouldn't have been able to."

"He would have found a way around it, because he actually loves her and would do anything to keep her safe. So don't start with that, blood sucker." I sneered and turned to leave, but I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned and felt a cold hand hit my face.

"Don't you ever talk to my brother like that again, or I will kill you." The blond boy yelled.

"Jasper!" Carlisle yelled. "Calm down and Sam you should probably leave."

"Yeah before we have a real problem," The big one yelled, but I was already out the door. Not because I was scared I just didn't want to lose my temper and start a fight in there.

**Esme POV**

At this point I wasn't really sure what to do. My family had almost been killed, and a human watched it. Not to mention our mortal enemy had just saved us. I was oddly grateful to them, but I was worried what might happen between everyone later. Also another thing that bothered me, the volturi and Lauren they ran away with her who knows what they would do to her. Something even weirder and a little gross, Aro left his hand here that one of the werewolves had ripped off. I'll have to ask Carlisle what he wants us to do with that. In the meantime we have a guest.

"Charlie, can I get you anything?" I asked

"No. I just want to talk to Bella alone for a minute." He replied," oh and Carlisle to please."

"Sure, we can go up to my office and talk, privately." He gave everyone a look that said don't even try to listen to him.

**Bella POV**

I knew Charlie was confused and scared I could tell that just by looking at his face and he wanted answers. I knew my dad well enough to know that he wouldn't leave until he got answers. I was worried though. I wasn't worried that any of the Cullens would hurt him; I was scared I would hurt him. Although it wasn't that long ago I hunted so I wasn't thirsty, but its weird his blood didn't tempt me like Mike and Lauren's did. Well I guess its time we confuse Charlie and tell him about the mythical creatures that are not supposed to exists.

"Ok, Charlie, you do believe we are really vampires right?" Carlisle asked.

"Well no, not really, but there is no other explanation I guess." Charlie replied.

"Ok, and what about the where wolves?"

"Well I have to believe it now, I saw it. I watched them fight, but what were those things they were fighting?" Carlisle explained everything about the vampires the volturi James, Victoria, and the where wolves to Charlie. Every few minutes Charlie would look up at me with questioning eyes, and I nodded to let him know that Carlisle wasn't lying to him. Finally Carlisle finished explaining and Charlie stared at him confused and awed, but he wasn't scared.

"Bella, I'm going to let you tell your dad the rest ok." Carlisle said as he left the room.

Charlie stared at me and I really had no idea what to say to him so I just stared at him.

"So, Bella" Charlie started and just then Alice came running in the office.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" me she yelled.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused, but I was so happy she came in it was getting awkward in here.

"That, that, you are… well I guess you probably wouldn't know yet, but still." She was practically screaming all this at me.

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"Your pregnant." She smiled.

"What how is that possible I'm a vampire, and it's just not possible." I remembered the night everything happened, but I didn't like remembering it. It happened the night Edward and I went to Renee's funeral. I was so depressed and it was the only thing Edward knew to do to make me happy, but Jacob walked in the hotel room, and yelled for Charlie. I was lucky he didn't tell Charlie what was going on. Just then my thoughts were interrupted, by a lout thud. I turned around "Charlie!" I screamed.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" Edward yelled up the stairs. I didn't answer I couldn't.

He was up the stairs in a minute, and I was leaning down by Charlie sobbing.

**Edward POV**

"Bella, what happened?" I asked leaning beside her taking her in my arms. She didn't answer she just "cried." "Alice what happened?"

"He had a heart attack." She answered, before running to get Carlisle.

Alice was back with Carlisle in less then 5 seconds listening for a heartbeat from Charlie.

"He has a heartbeat." He answered, "but we need to get him to the hospital quickly. Alice you Bella and Edward go in you car, Esme and me will take Charlie in my car." He looked around. "Edward you take Jasper and Emmett also. I'll Take Rosalie with me." He lifted Charlie and headed towards his car we all followed. I grabbed Emmett and Jasper. I didn't have to explain they already knew what had happened.

"Edward, you drive, I want to sit with Bella and Jasper." Alice said handing me the keys. That was different and I knew something was up. Alice blocked her thoughts the whole way to the hospital.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

"Yes, love." I asked helping her out of the car and pulling her close. I could tell she was scared I didn't need jaspers power to figure that out.

"Is…is Charlie going to die?" she stuttered. I didn't know how to answer that because I saw Carlisle didn't think he would, but I couldn't tell Bella that. I looked at her and she looked lost in thought. I didn't say anything I just stood there holding her.

"He is going to die." She whispered.

"You don't know that."

"But I saw him walking towards a white light and then he was gone, and I saw us in the hospital and Carlisle walking away with a body.

"You don't know, it could be in a few hundred years, we don't know that much about you power yet Bella don't worry." She began to sob in my shirt.

"I want to go see him, come on." She said, and grabbed my hand as we walked toward the hospital.

**Alice POV**

"_I needed to talk to Bella and Carlisle alone, but Carlisle was busy with Charlie, and Bella still wasn't in the hospital, but I didn't want to go find her because I knew she was upset. We needed to talk about her baby, because if I saw right then she was already two months pregnant and I think she would have to talk to Carlisle. At least she wouldn't have to worry about telling Charlie."_

"Tell Charlie what," Edward asked coming around the corner.

"Oh don't need to worry about it right now Edward, but can I talk to Bella alone for a minute?"

"Fine, but you need to tell me what is going on ok."

"Fine, fine, but could you go see if Carlisle is free I wanna talk to him to."

"whatever." He answered. He softly kissed Bella and left.

"Alice what do you need to talk about that is so important that it can't wait until I go see my father?"

"You, Bell, you are pregnant. Think about it how long have you been pregnant?"

"I don't know I didn't even think about it until today."

"Well when could have it happened?"

"Well umm, look I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm going to go see Charlie, he is the only parent I have left and I want to be with him before he dies."

**Bella POV**

I walked into Charlie's room, and heard his heart rate stop. I knew he was dead, and I hated Alice because it was her fault I didn't get to say goodbye to him.

"Bella I'm…" Alice started, but I cut her off.

"Save if for someone who cares." I said.

"But Bella"

"Alice Cullen I hate you." I screamed. The look of hurt in her eyes didn't even make me feel guilty.

**Thanks for reading and please review, in the next few chapters there is going to be a lot going on. Please review. I will not update until I get 10 reviews. Ok so go ahead and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own twilight. please read and review i will be adding more chapters soon.**

**Bella POV**

I ran out of the room, and towards the hospital entrance. I fell to the floor only wishing I could cry. I sat there holding my legs close to my body rocking back and forth, when I felt something move in me. My eyes opened in horror, and I saw Rosalie coming towards me. She looked at my face and ran towards me. She held me in her arms. "Bella, shh I'm so sorry. Its ok you still have us." She whispered in me ear.

"Emmett," she whispered, "go find Alice."

'No," I screamed, "I don't want to ever see her again."

"Bella, why" Rosalie asked.

"It's her fault I didn't get to see Charlie before he died. All she cares about is the things that she wants. She didn't care that I wanted to say goodbye to Charlie. I hate her!"

"Alice didn't know he would die, honestly she saw in about 9 months that he was still alive."

"I don't care, it is still her fault I didn't see him. What she was talking about wasn't that important at the time."

"What did she need to talk about?"

"Nothing" I whispered. Rosalie looked at Emmett and motioned for him to leave. She helped me up and we walked over towards the chairs in the waiting room.

"Ok, Bella what did she need to talk about?"

"Rosalie I don't want to tell anyone. I mean my dad heard and looked what happened. Everyone will hate me when they find out."

"Bella, I promise no one is going to hate you."

"Trust me they will, you especially."

"What no I won't, what are you talking about?"

"Rosalie, I'm pregnant." I whispered. She looked up at me her eyes wide with surprise or hate. "Rosalie?"

"Bella, how is it possible, and are you sure?"

"I don't how, and I'm not sure. If I am though I don't want to tell Edward, he'll be so angry." I was on the verge of 'crying' again. I waited for Rosalie to say something but she just stared. "Rosalie please don't be mad at me. I'm going to need a friend through this, and I want that friend to be you."

"Bella, I really don't know what to say." She answered before getting up to go find Emmett. I knew I shouldn't have told her that she would get mad. I wasn't going to have anyone help me through this now.

**Rosalie POV**

I was happy for Bella, but it wasn't fair she was a vampire and she is going to get a family. How is it fair? "Rosalie" a voice whispered, "you have to remember she has just lost everything that really mattered to her."

"But, Edward, she still has you." I answered.

"Yes, but her real family meant more to her than I do, I know she won't admit it but they did."

"Oh Edward it's just not fair, she gets to have everything she wanted, and a… well never mind." I forgot Bella probably would want to tell him herself.

"Rosalie what do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing I'm sure Bella will tell you or you will find out on your own."

"What just tell me Rosalie?"

"No trust me you will find out soon enough. I mean it will be pretty noticeable after a few months.

"What? Wait Bella's pregnant isn't she?" oh crap he didn't sound mad, but I have feeling I wasn't supposed to tell. Crap where is Bella I don't want her to hate me to. I ran through the hall towards the waiting room where I left Bella I looked around for her, but I didn't see her, I hoped she hadn't left. I ran in the too bright room, and looked for her. I heard thunder outside and the lights went out. It was late almost 12:30, and it was unusually dark, I couldn't see anything. Lightning flashed and lit up one corner of the room. Luckily it was the corner with Bella in it.

"Bella" I whispered. When I said that I felt something warm go through my body, almost like blood rushing through me.

"Rosalie?" she answered. "Do you hate me?" she asked. I could see again, but the lights still hadn't come back on.

"Bella of course I don't. I was just shocked, and well I hope you can understand. I was jealous. You are going to have everything I ever wanted. I'm so sorry can you forgive me?"

"Rosalie of course I can. I could never be bad at you for that; it isn't something you can control." She whispered leaning up and kissing me on the cheek.

"Well I am afraid you are not going to forgive me after this." I whispered the feeling of warmth going through me again.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I sort of let it slip out to Edward that you are pregnant," she stared looking upset, but not quite angry, all the warmth had left me, "oh Bella I am so sorry. Please don't be angry."

"What did he say?" was all she said. I really hope she isn't mad, but I deserve. I mean after everything I've done to her. She could have died because of me. I wouldn't even help keep her safe when Jame's was after her. I wonder if anyone know I left Jame's get away. We didn't really burn him.

"What?" I heard Edward yell. Oh shoot. He sounded deadly. Bella looked up frightened and stared at me. She thought Edward was mad because she was pregnant; oh no it was only because he heard what I just said. Once again I was hurting her.

"I'm sorry" Bella whispered. He didn't hear her, she looked so upset, so scared.

"Bella he isn't upset about the baby, he is upset about something I did." I told her trying to calm her down.

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"I never killed James."

"Rosalie" she stopped. Her face if possible went paler.

Edward was by her in a second. "Bella, what's wrong are you ok?"

"No, I don't feel so good." She stammered. A few seconds later she passed out, and the lights in the hospital cam back on.

"Someone get Carlisle." Edward yelled.

"I'm going" Emmett Replied "Jasper come with me." They left the room. Alice came in.

"Alice is she going to be ok." Edward whispered.

"I…I…don't know." She stuttered. "I can't see her future anymore."

"What." Edward cried, and then I saw something. It was impossible but it happened, Edward cried. Tears were actually coming from his eyes, and I could here5 heartbeats in the room I don't know how that was possible, one there was only 4 people in the room and second those 4 people were vampires. Then I felt the warmth again and I could feel my own heart beat. "No, Rosalie there are five. The baby" he whispered, and then laid his head back on Bella's chest. Then just as fast as they started the heart beats stopped, and I was cold again. I don't know what it was and I could have imagined it all. Alice had her head in her legs rocking back and forth.

I went to sit beside her and I wrapped my arms around her small body. "Alice what's wrong?"

"Rosalie I don't want Bella to hate me. I don't want her to die that way."

'She isn't going to die, she cant she is a vampire remember."

"Rosalie, her future is gone. It disappeared, she's gone. My best friend died hating me and I never got to say sorry." She sobbed, if she could cry I know she would. I sat there rocking her back in forth with her in my arms. I couldn't stand to see her like this, and I couldn't let Bella die. I loved them both and I needed them. Jasper Emmett and Carlisle came back in the room, just as the lights went out again.

"Well this is just perfect." Emmett said annoyed as he came over and took my hand leading me towards seats near the window. Jasper took my place by Alice.

**Jasper POV**

I could not stand seeing Alice this way it hurt me to much, it wasn't because of my powers either. It hurt me because I love her, and I feel what she feels. "Alice, sweetheart I promise she is going to be ok." Whispered in her ear she laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Jasper even if she is ok she hates me now and I she always will. Jasper she is my best friend I don't think I could ever lose her." She buried her face in my chest.

"Alice, I know it's hard she is like my baby sister, but if it happens there isn't anything we can do. Maybe she wasn't meant to be part of our family." I lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes they weren't their normal color they were almost blue. Like her eyes were trying to make tears that would never come. Her lips were dark red from her biting them, and she was depressed you could tell that just by looking at her. Seeing her like this only made my love for her stronger and I knew that I could not let anything happen that would hurt my wife, my true love. "Alice she will be ok I promise." She stared up at me and I could have sworn for a second I actually saw tears come in her eyes. "I love you." I whispered.

**I know a sappy isn't it? Well review and tell me what you think. I will be updating a lot this week because for the next 2 weeks I will be in Ocean City and at Camp yay. But I still want reviews **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok well I do not Twilight. please review if you read this.**

**Edward POV**

This could not be happening, I couldn't lose her. She didn't deserve this; of course I deserved to lose her. I didn't deserve someone like her. We had already ruined her life as a human and now she didn't even get a life as a vampire. She muttered something, then she was silent again.

"Bella" I whispered "Please don't go I need you." Nothing happened. I looked over at Alice. "Alice do you see anything yet?" she shook her head and buried it deeper in Jasper's chest. I looked at Carlisle.

"We will give her another hour." He informed me. So that was it we had one hour before my life ended, for the second time.

**Bella POV (she is dreaming this.)**

_**I was outside and it was unusually sunny for Forks. I heard people calling my name, but I couldn't answer they seemed so far away. "Bella" This voice was closer than the rest. "Bella is that you?" It was Jacob.**_

"_**Jacob" I yelled. "What are you doing here?" Well a better question is probably what I'm doing here. Everything was so bright and I was happy to see Jacob, but he wouldn't come near me. "Jacob what's wrong?"**_

"_**your one of them?" he screamed his figure started shaking.**_

"_**Jacob calm down please." He shook his head.**_

"_**Bella how could you do this." He looked at my stomach and stared, I looked down to. My stomach was five times bigger than it was this morning. "Bella he got you, you pregnant?!" he screamed.**_

'_**No, Jacob it's…" I was cut off by more voices closer this time.**_

"_**Bella, please wake up." It was Edward he sounded like he was crying.**_

"_**Bella, I'm so sorry I can't lose you. Please come back." That was Alice. I didn't want to hear her.**_

"_**Bella, please don't go." It was Rosalie. "We need you" she whispered.**_

_**Then I heard Carlisle "one more minute." One more minute until what!**_

"_**I can't believe you Bella." Jacob whispered before he turned around to leave.**_

"_**Wait no it's not what you think."**_

"_**Then what is it." All the voices were getting louder and Jacob was disappearing.**_

"_**No don't go!" I shouted, but he was gone.**_

I st up in a bright room, and Edward threw his arms around me. "Bella he whispered, "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry Edward." I sobbed. "For everything,"

"Don't apologize you never did anything." His eyes were glazed over and looked wet.

"Edward your eyes." I whispered, but then they were normal gold again.

"What?' he whispered

"Um never mind." Edward didn't seem too concerned with what I said. He held me like he may never see me again.

"I was so scared I had lost you."

"What had happened?"

"We don't know."

"I couldn't see your future anymore." Alice whispered I buried my head in Edwards's chest so I wouldn't have to see her.

"Please Bella I am so sorry, I really had no idea." I didn't look at her Edward pulled me closer. I heard Jasper come over, "Come on Alice lets go find Esme."

"Edward can I talk to Bella" Rosalie I asked and I felt him nod his head. "Alone."

"Edward, ill be ok I promise, I wont go anywhere." I whispered.

"Love you." He whispered.

"I know. I love you to." I said kissing him on the cheek. Then he got back up, and headed towards the door.

"Bella," Rosalie started, "Are you going to tell Edward?"

"I thought you did?" I asked.

"I did but I don't think he will believe me, and he needs to know."

"Rosalie, I don't t think you understand completely what happened."

"Bella, what do you mean?"

"You were there when we went to Renee's funeral right?"

"Yeah I was, along with all the werewolves." She made a face when she said that.

'Well you know how Jacob came in mine and Edward room, when well you know."

Yeah and he yelled for Charlie right?" she still thought it was kind of funny. I didn't know how to say this next part; I didn't like talking about this much anyway.

"Well, after that Edward and I didn't do anything."

"Bella what are you trying to say." She looked worried, "Bella did you and Edward ever do anything?" she whispered. If I could cry I would be right now, I felt so close to it. Even my eyes felt yet. I couldn't answer her so I just shook my head. "Then Bella how are you, you know?"

"Rosalie, I was raped." I whispered, and then felt it I don't know how, but the tears came from my eyes. She pulled me closer and I for a minute thought I could feel heartbeats, but then It stopped. "Did you feel that?" I asked, through sobs. My tears had disappeared again. I may have imagined them.

"Like a heartbeat?" she asked. I nodded. "It may have been the baby." She said.

"How am I going to tell Edward?" I knew who did it, but I didn't want to tell anyone. "Rosalie you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone about this. Not even Edward." She hugged me.

"I swear I wont say a word." We sat there like this until Carlisle came back.

"Bella." He said touching my shoulder "Do you want to come see your father?" he smiled how could he smile he knew my dad was dead.

I nodded I don't know why, but I thought seeing him may help me forgive Alice. He helped me up and showed me his room.

What I found in the room shocked me. I walked closer making sure I wasn't seeing things. "DAD!" I practically screamed. He looked up and smiled, "but I thought you were…they said…you didn't….how?" I was to excited to even form a complete sentence.

"Carlisle is a wonderful doctor." He said smiling.

"Well it's from years of experience." Carlisle laughed.

"Yeah years and years and years." Emmett said laughing. Since Charlie knew about the vampires we didn't have to hide anything from him now. I walked closer to Charlie to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well it's rather late, or early, either way its way passed visiting hours. Charlie needs his rest, so we better be getting home. He walked over to Esme kissed her and said he would be home later he wanted to keep an eye on Charlie.

"I love you dad." I said kissing him on the cheek before walking over to Edward. He was smiling. "How long did you know?" I asked.

"He came back right after you ran out of the room."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I can't believe he wouldn't tell me something like this.

'I didn't get the chance." He said opening the entrance door for me. When we got out to the car Alice Rosalie Emmett jasper and Esme were already waiting for us.

"Ok I want all the boys to ride with me." Esme said opening her door.

"But Esme…" she cut Edward off. Then he nodded his head. She must have said something in her mind. I got in the back seat of Alice's Porsche, and then Alice got back with me to. Odd that she was letting Rose drive.

"Bella, please you have to forgive me, I am really sorry. I mean he isn't dead and I know that doesn't change what I did, but…" I had to get her to stop I felt awful about doing this, and she really was my best friend.

"Just give me some time to think." I whispered. Her eyes looked down filled with sadness. "I'm not saying I'm mad at you. I'm just saying I need some time there is so much going on right now." I whispered again hugging her.

"I understand." She was still upset, but right now there wasn't anything could do. I had to Edward about the baby, and I wanted someone there with me when I did it. I had to tell him everything. Something no one was ever supposed to know.

**Jacob POV**

I was running I had seen Bella, and saved her, but I never again would be with her. My thoughts were cut off by someone else's it was Quil he was thinking about something. He was thinking about Renee's funeral, and…."_Quil what the heck?!"_ I screamed in my head _"How could you." _There was no answer I had realized he must have turned back into his human form when he figured out I was listening. He was going to pay.

**Alice POV**

We were back at the house and Bella had told me she wanted to be alone with Edward for a while, she had to tell him something. I knew it was about the baby, but I also knew she was hiding something from me. I so badly wanted to know what she was hiding, and I could have easily listened in, but I couldn't do anything else to Bella that would hurt her. I was sitting on the couch nervous as who know what, when I felt suddenly calm. "Jasper," I scolded, "You have got to let me feel something other than calmness eventually." I laughed. He kissed my nose and apologized. Then he sat down next to me on the couch.

I looked at his eyes and they seemed dark "Wanna go hunting tomorrow?" I asked running my fingers through his hair.

He smiled an adorable smile. If you didn't know him you would think he was evil when he smiled like that. "Anything with you I'm up for." He said hugging me.

"ALICE!!" Rosalie yelled she sure knows how to ruin I moment.

"What?" I yelled.

"Come here" I got off the couch and headed upstairs to Rosalie's room, but I only found Emmett.

"Uhh…Emmett where is Rosalie?" He looked up from his video game and smiled. "Emmett." I said sounding like a mother.

"Well I have no idea what you are talking about." He tried to sound innocent, but he sound oh so guilty.

"Emmett, where is she."

"Alice, look in the closet!!" Rose screamed. I walked over to the closet and couldn't help but laugh. Emmett had hung rose up with a hanger just high enough so she could not touch the ground. Then he taped her hands together, and stapled her shirt to the wall.

"Alice Cullen this is NOT funny. Now you get me off of here this instant." All I could do was laugh it was so funny. "Get me down or I will scream!"

Edward came to the door "get her down, no one wants to hear her scream." He laughed and then left.

"Alice you have five seconds before I scream."

"Oh calm down. You're being a little overdramatic." I said then I went over and got her down. It was harder than I thought because Emmett used so many staples and a lot of tape.

"Emmett Cullen if you ever do that again I will…oh it will be so bad that I can't even think of anything yet!" Emmett walked over to Rosalie and grabbed her to hug, but she slapped. I mean she slapped him hard. Everybody was in there room in a second to see what had happened.

"Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale what is going on in here?" Esme yelled, going into mom mode.

"I think someone needs calmed down." Jasper whispered, but I wouldn't let him this was just to funny.

"I told you no one wanted to hear you scream." Edward said slightly annoyed.

"You all are upsetting the baby." Bella said. Oh what a way to tell Edward.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Edward refrained from yelling, but he wanted to.

"Come on lets go talk in your room." She said grabbing his hand.

**Bella POV**

I don't know I just did that, I was in no way ready to tell him about the baby or well, the person who raped me. Oh I wish he could read my mind sometimes.

"OK, Bella can you explain?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"Well remember when Renee died."

"I do, but I don't like to." I gave him a questioning look." Well you were so sad, and I couldn't get you to be happy, and then when I tried the stupid dog came in. Wait how are you pregnant? We didn't do anything. You didn't with Jacob did you?" I shook my head here came the hard part.

"Well you know how I went on a walk to clear my head." He stared I had to hurry up before he lost his temper, but I didn't know how to say it. I started shaking, and I was crying. Edward cam over and hugged me, I could feel heart beats again, but they didn't stop. "Edward do you feel that?" I whispered.

"Heartbeats" he asked. I nodded

"How is it possible?" Then they stopped again.

"I don't know, but Bella how are you pregnant?"

"Edward I was raped." I said he pulled me close.

"By who" he growled.

**Ok so who do you think it was?? review and tell me, or just review :)**

**I REALLY like reviews so you should do that, because i wont update until i get 10 reviews and if i get 15 i will put up 2 or 3 chapters.**

**so push that button and review.**

**PLEASE!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own twilight, only the wonderful stephenie meyer does. Well i am so happy i have been getting a lot of reviews so i made this chapter a little longer. So keep on reviewing and you will continue to get long chapters.**

**Quil POV**

I can't believe I ever did that, I hope she doesn't remember who that night was there. She wouldn't tell anyone she would be too embarrassed, wouldn't she? Oh man her boyfriend is going to murder me.

**Bella POV**

I had to tell him now there was no backing out. I tried hard to think how I would say this. Once I said it I knew it would only be a matter of time until a fight broke out, but what would Jacob think. He no matter what was still my best friend he had been the one to stay with me when everyone else left. Even when they came back he still stayed with me. It hurt to think how much this would hurt him. Though, I bet he won't be as upset since it wasn't with Edward, but still.

"Bella, who did it" I looked up at Edward, his eyes were wild with anger, he looked like he could kill someone right there if they said the wrong thing. He looked like a vampire. I couldn't do it; he would hunt him down tonight, and most likely kill him. I couldn't let him do that because then it would be war.

"Edward you have to promise me you won't hunt him down tonight."

"I promise." He said kissing my forehead. He looked like he'd meant it, but I couldn't be sure. He had a really bad temper, and I knew as soon as I told him he would. "Bella I promise I won't do anything, unless he comes here and I see him."

"It was Quil." I immediately looked down when I said it. I was afraid of what I might see when I looked at Edward. I felt him tense and he stopped breathing. "Edward please say something."

"Why?" he sounded hurt. Like I had wanted and asked Quil to do this. Why would he ever think that?

"Edward I didn't want him to." I said I wanted to cry. I just don't know why he would ever think that.

"No why would he do that to you?" Edward answered me pulling me on his lap. "He should know that he is going to die now." The way he said that made me shiver, he sounded so evil. Thanks to me there was going to be a war. Wonderful that will be great on the baby.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**It's about five months later. They haven't seen the werewolves. Bella has gotten huge, and Emmett is making fun of her. She is 7 months pregnant now :) Edward Jasper Alice Carlisle and Esme are hunting. Bella Emmett and Rosalie are home. With Emmett you know something crazy is going to happen.**

**Emmett POV**

Well its boring in here, Bella and Rosalie are upstairs talking about the baby. Rosalie hopes she has a girl. Bella wants it to not be a werewolf. Edward wants a girl that looks like Bella. I just wasn't it to be human so it falls down. Esme and Carlisle want it to be healthy. Jasper hopes it doesn't seem edible, and Alice well she probably already knows everything, and wont tells us. It doesn't matter to me if I find out or not, because the baby is related to Bella. It's going to fall down no matter what it is even if it is a vampire. I am happy she is having a baby, but I know as soon as she does Rosalie will go on for the next five or six years about how she wants a to have a baby and how Carlisle should have never changed her. Oh this will be fun. I am going to have to be sensitive to Rosalie's feelings as Jasper says. I was getting more bored as I sat there and thought about things so I decided to go outside and walk around. I wasn't paying much attention, but I was back at the farthest garage from the house. I decided to go in and explore. I was alone and I didn't think Bella and Rose could hear me so I started talking to myself. "Why haven't we been out here in so long.?" I said out loud. Then I smelled something, something almost as bad as a werewolf. "Dead bodies" I said confused, and then remembered Jessica and Mike. Crap I ran back inside full speed to Bella and Rosalie.

**Rosalie POV**

"So Bella have you thought of a name yet?" I was so excited for Bella. I wanted a baby so bad and this was closet I was going to get. She still hadn't completely forgiven Alice so we had been together a lot more. I felt bad for Alice, but I couldn't do anything.

"Rose I don't even know if I'm having a boy or a girl yet. How am I supposed to choose a name." she laughed. She had told me she thought it was funny how excited I was, but I couldn't help it I loved kids.

"When will you find out?" I wanted to go with her for once when she had an appointment, maybe we could have a girl's day out, go to the doctor, do a little shopping, and just hang out. We could all hang out, me Bella, Alice, and Esme.

"My appointment is tomorrow at six in the morning." She smiled Anytime Bella smiled or got really upset lately I always thought I could hear a heartbeat, but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to sound like an idiot asking about it. Sometimes when Bella was around I could see Alice or somebody cry also. I think I have been with Emmett too long, and I am going crazy. I heard the front door open, and then Emmett ran in the room.

"Emmett what did you do?" He always ran to me when he did something.

"Nothing, but I did see something."

"What, did you see?"

"Remember Mike and Jessica, a few months ago?" he asked in a rush so fast that if I wasn't a vampire I would have not heard it.

"Yeah, we umm killed them." I looked at Bella and she laughed nervously.

"Yeah well sorry about that." she said, and I know I saw her cheeks turn a shade of red for a second.

"Well we never did anything with them; they are still in out garage, which means the police are still looking for them." He started talking about how the police were going to find us and burn us at the stake.

"Emmett shut-up" Bella yelled. "Carlisle will be here in less than a minute so we can ask him what to do then." He nodded and sat down beside me then he put me on his lap. I turned around to kiss him. "Would you all like some privacy?" Bella laughed before getting up.

"Bell how bout just us girls go to your appointment tomorrow, and then hangout after." I smiled I was really hoping she would say yes.

"That's fine with me, but you better talk to Edward first." She laughed and left.

"So Rosalie," Emmett said playing with my hair and pushing me on the bed. I decided I wanted to have some fun.

"Emmett." I yelled.

"what." He whined

"Unless you can get me to have a baby like Bella is then we are not doing anything! Ever again got it!" The look on his face was like a sad puppy dog look and it was so hard not to laugh, but I got off the bed, and walked into Bella's room. I knocked on the door before going in. No one answered that was odd I know this is where she went. I walked in and Bella was lying sprawled out on the floor motionless.

**Bella POV (dream)**

_**I was with my mom again, and I wasn't pregnant yet. We were in her car I was back visiting her house for a little since I was out of school. She was happy I was alone. Edward wanted to hunt so he didn't come. **_

"_**Bella, I'm so glad you could come down for the weekend." She smiled we started talking and the next thing I know I look out the window and we are driving off the road. "MOM" I screamed she looked up, but it was too late, she hit the tree, and then everything went black. Now all I could here was voices to far away, but like last time someone was close enough to see, but it wasn't Jacob. It was James. **_

_**He turned and looked at me. "Oh, Bella so nice we get to meet again. You but it looks like I have lost my snack." Then he looked towards my stomach and he smiled. I tried to say something, but I was to scared I couldn't move. "It looks like you have something would enjoy much more though." He smiled and in my stomach I felt like someone was squeezing me.**_

"_**My baby, stop leave us alone." He disappeared, and I no longer felt my baby's heartbeat. I started crying real tears. Nothing in here was real, but it felt real.**_

**Edward POV**

"Rosalie, what happened?" I screamed this was the second time I had walked in a room only to find Bella unconscious on the floor.

"I don't know, I walked in and she was on the floor. Then she started screaming about the baby. Now she is crying." She paused a second. "Wait how can she cry we are vampires?"

"Carlisle!" I yelled. I had no idea what was wrong with Bella, vampires don't just go around passing out all the time. We don't get pregnant either.

"What." He said coming in the room then he saw Bella "what happened?"

"We don't know, but she's crying, and vampires don't cry, Carlisle what is wrong with her." Wait what now I was crying to how is this possible. Something warm went through and I at first I thought Jasper did something, but he wasn't even inside. "What is going on?" Bella's eyes came open she found my eyes and jumped into my arms. She was crying really crying, and so was I. "Bella, love what's wrong?"

"The baby, James wants the baby." She wiped her hand over her eyes and then over mine. "How…how is it possibly you are crying?" Carlisle looked up from where he was sitting.

"Bella I think we may have found your power." He smiled. What she had a power already, how is it possible for her to have two?

"Carlisle, I already have one, how can I possibly have two?"

"Well it is quit odd, but you were always quit odd as a human." He chuckled.

"Ok so what is my other power I can make people cry? Oh yeah that's a good one, don't come near or I'll make you cry for your mommy. James will be so scared." She said annoyance showed all over her face. Oh wait when she was human she always made me feel human; she can turn on your human emotions and things. That's why when I am with her sometimes I feel blood rush through me.

"Bella, no, you remember how I always told you that you made me feel human." She nodded still confused. "Bella, you can cause us to have human reactions like crying, or a heartbeat."

"Wait do you think that's why I'm having a baby even though I am a vampire?" she was smiling now, but she was confused.

"Yes, and remember how Charlie's heart started beating again, I think that was you. Bella you have a very strong power, and you need to learn to have control over. When you got mad at Alice if she was human, you would have killed her then, and it's only so long after the heart stops beating…that you wouldn't have been able to get it to start again." When he said that I saw the guilt fill her eyes, and she left the room to find Alice.

**Bella POV**

I know she wasn't human, but still I could have killed her that night. I was the worst best friend in the history of best friend. Well now that I know my power I know I can't go around anyone at La Push unless I want them to die. Alice was probably with Jasper downstairs or I hoped anyways, I needed to talk to her. I walked in the living room and what do you know that is where she was. I figured that out with out my power boy am I good. "Alice, can I talk to you? Sorry to take her from you Jasper, but this is important."

"Go ahead Bella, there is too many emotions in the house I need to go outside anyway." He kissed her then headed out side.

"What did ya need to talk about Bella?" Alice asked moving over so I could sit down on the couch with her. I was getting ready to answer when the baby kicked. And it kicked hard. I winced; it didn't hurt just felt weird. "What happened are you ok?" Alice asked moving around trying to find something she could do

I started smiling, "Alice calm down, I'm fine. The baby just kicked that's all." She smiled in relief I realized she had never seen some pregnant before. "Alice do you want to feel the baby's heartbeat" I smiled and her smile grew wider. She nodded. I grabbed her hand and put it my stomach until I felt the heart. "Can you feel it?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Bella I am so sorry for…" I cut her off she had nothing to apologize; I'm the one that needed to apologize.

"Alice you didn't do anything, and I am so sorry. It wasn't your fault, and I hope you forgive me for being so rude."

"Of course I do." She said smiling and then grabbing me in hug. "So was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Carlisle found something out." Alice's eyes lit up when she heard that.

"What did he find out?"

"That I'm odd." She stared confused. "I have two powers. The one you know about and the other is I can well how would I put this? I can make you feel human again." Well I managed to confuse Alice. "Like I can cry or make other people cry, give you a heartbeat, or stop or even start a human heartbeat."

"Is that why Charlie didn't die?" I nodded.

"That's what Carlisle believes." Things were oddly silent and it was awkward so I decided to break the silence. "Well Rosalie had an idea and I think you'll like it." She suddenly got happy.

"I see shopping." She squealed. What am I getting myself into to? I mean I completely loath shopping, and I'm suggesting a full day of shopping. Well Rose suggested it I'm just going along.

"Yep, tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment, and I finally decided to find out the sex of the baby. We'll go there and then we will shop because I am in desperate need of maternity clothes. Just us girls."

"Really no Edward?" she raised her eyebrow. I nodded. This was going to be pure torture yet so fun in a way.

"Oh and I need someone to help Rosalie decorate the baby's room." Alice's eyes turned the bright color I was used to.

"Oh this is going to be so fun. I hope you have a girl." When she said that she surprised me I figured she had already seen what I was having even before the doctor could see.

"Alice you mean you do not know yet?"

"No, I haven't seen the baby's future or much of your." She shrugged and walked away. I stood there horrified. Her not being able to see meant only one thing, it was the worst thing I could imagine.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" someone asked, I was to out of it to figure out who it was. Oh they said love it was Edward. "Bella are you okay? Do you need Carlisle?" he was getting ready to yell for Carlisle. I grabbed his arm to stop him; I couldn't get breath enough to talk. It was the scariest thought, and it couldn't happen.

"No." I whispered that was all I could get out at the moment everything was going so slow threw my head. Then I felt shaking, and then I could feel tears. I felt Edwards's arms around me pulling me on his lap and rocking me patting circles on my back. Then I felt calmness wash over me. Compliments of Jasper, I was now calmed down enough to tell Edward my problem "Ok, Bella please what happened?"

"Edward, my baby is going to be a werewolf; I'm not going to be able to keep her. Not without killing her or wanting to. It's not fair, I want my baby, I can't give it away." The tears didn't come this time, just dry sobs. What good was my power if I couldn't use it when I need to, I needed to cry now. "Edward I can't…I can't do it. I wont please don't make me." He held me close and ran his fingers threw my hair.

"Bella you will not have to do anything you won't want to do. The baby is your and no matter what it is we will love it just the same. I will always think of the baby as mine. It will always be the perfect child no matter what, and you won't kill it nor will you ever want to."

"But, my power I can't control it I won't." The sobbing started again.

Edward leaned closer and whispered in my ear "You won't want to hurt the baby, because you will love them and love is stronger than your power ever will be." He kissed me then hummed my lullaby. We sat there like that all night, it was a time I wished I could sleep, but could only think. I felt someone pull me off of Edward, I didn't want to leave, but I didn't have strength to move.

I realized it was Emmett. "Emmett please give me back to Edward."

"No can do little sister." I didn't want to play around.

"Emmett please."

"Rose wants to talk to you, she said it was important." He said and then placed me on the couch by Rosalie.

**Thanks for reading. now review and i will be forever grateful to you :)**

**Not a lot of action, but i didnt think this chapter was all that bad. please tell me what you think.**

**in other words review!**

**PLEASE! PLEASE!! PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE!! ok wellnow that my begging is over. go ahead and review. or there will be no next chapter. i mean it doesnt take that long to say i loved it or i hated it so i you read it tell me :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok PLEASE help, I need ideas! I am at a total loss for what to write here. I desperately need help. If you have any ideas please pm. I will give you so much credit and if you have stories I promise to give you some amazing reviews. I will even mention them for others to go read. Just I really need help.**

**Thanks so much, and I am sorry I have gotten soo slow at updating.**

**Becca-lynn**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok I am sorry I was the slowest updater in the world with this story. I was just totally lost with what to do in this story. **

**But, thanks to **_**Lady Saruman, **_**Who is truly amazing! If you haven't yet then you HAVE to go read her awesome stories they are the best!! Defiantly review them to. She is probably one of the main reasons I try and update so quickly. Her reviews form my stories are the best!! Her stories are the best also.Thank you soo much!!**

_**Phantom- writer 3739**_** Who is totally awesome! She gave me sooo many ideas for this story and I will be forever grateful to her!! Her reviews make me happy to hear. **

**Thanks to these two wonderful people and their amazing ideas my story will now be continued.**

**Also I know this chapter is short, but I am sick. I wanted to get something wrote for this story so you guys could read, and I am terribly sorry it is soo short. Please review it anyways. I promise as soon as I get time I will be putting long chapters up for all my stories. Just right now I am sick. I have dr. appointments. Like 3 dentist appionments. Volleyball has sarted. I have to finish my super long book report for school. Which starts in less than 3 weeks. I am also still in the middle of reading Breaking Dawn. So my updates will be slow and few for a while, but I will do my best to make them interesting or long!!**

_**BellaCullen12**_**- I promise you there are many fights coming up soon. VERY SOON!! Just keep reading pleasse! & thank you for your reviews. I love getting them.**

**Bella POV**

"Ok Emmett you can put me down. I can walk fine all by myself." He slowed looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, but Rose wants to talk to you fast." He said before he started walking.

"Emmett, hello, I am a newborn I am just as fast, maybe even faster than you."

"Yes, but I wouldn't want you to fall, and hurt the baby. You know it is probably hard to walk with that big thing in the way." I slapped him hard, and he started walking upstairs. He didn't pay any attention to what I had to say. He sat me on the couch, and walked away.

"Hey Rosalie, whatcha wanna talk 'bout?" I asked, I wanted to brighten her mood she didn't look to happy.

"Well umm, Bella this is really rude, and selfish of me to ask. But, you have to understand I want this more than anything in the world."

"Rosalie, you can ask me anything. You have lost so much I don't believe it would be selfish at all in any way." I smiled hoping that would encourage her more. I felt the baby kick. I mean kick hard; it hurt so bad I lost my breath. I couldn't seem to breath and then everything was black.

**Quil POV**

How the heck was I going to tell Jake this? I mean how had I managed to not think about it before? When he found out I am going to be so beyond dead. He'll probably take me straight to the vampires himself. He would probably even help them kill me. Do I really want to tell him this?

I was outside his house debating weather I should tell him, I mean did it really matter if I told him. If I never thought about he would never know right? I mean it's not like Bella got pregnant or anything. Even if she did she was a leech now so I didn't matter. Right? I got the courage to walk in the house, but I still didn't have the courage to tell him anything. Billy was in the kitchen just hanging up the phone. Jake was at the table eating, as always, and Seth was beside him.

"Hey, Quil, was sup?" Seth asked me before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Not much just came over to see what everyone was up to today."

"Hey dad who was on the phone? You didn't sound too happy." Jake yelled to his dad.

"Just Charlie." Billy replied, a pained expression on his face.

"He is still alive?" Jake asked, "Wow I figured the bloodsuckers still had him or something. It's been forever since we heard from him." We hadn't seen or heard from him since we found out about Bella. There had been rumors he died from a heart attack. Some people said he was upset he killed himself because Bella ran away with Mike Newton, Jessica Stanly, and Lauren. Basically everyone thought he was dead, but I guess he wasn't.

"Oh what did he want?" Seth asked.

"It was about Bella." Billy said as he started to make some food. Jake's eyes got big.

"What about Bella?"

"She's pregnant" Billy answered simply.

"SHE IS WHAT!? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? THOSE STUPID BLOODSUCKERS." After hearing Jake yell I didn't think I would be able to hear again.

"It wasn't one of the Cullens."

"Then who was it?" Jake was shaking I thought for sure he would phase right there.

"It was…"

"Well?"

I finally decided I should speak up, "It was me." As soon as I said the words I regretted it. Jacob could not contain his anger. I was outside in a second, and he was behind me already in werewolf form. This was the end, I could see it.

**Ohh what is going to happen??**

**Review and you will find out. 3 reviews before I will write the next chapter, and 5 before I will post.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am super sorry it took soo long to update, and i really hope you like this chapter.**

**No i dont own twilight. Come on if i owned twilight then you all would be reading this story on an overpriced book, instead of the internet. :)**

**Jacob POV**

How could Quil? Why would he do this? He had imprinted. What was his problem. Didn't he know he's such an idiot!

"_Jake it wasn't my fault!"_

"_Quil um yeah it was."_

"_I didn't know I was doing it."_

"_Quil how the heck do you not know you were screwing some girl!?"_

"_When you have been drugged"_

"_Yeah whatever"_

I blocked out everything he was thinking and let my senses take over he was going to die!

**Alice POV**

Nothing, why couldn't I see anything at all? It just wasn't right, I am a physic and I can't see anything. That only means one thing, werewolves. I shuddered at the thought. Or, maybe the Volturi Could they know a way to play with my visions? I should talk to Carlisle.

**Lauren POV**

"Shut up Aro!" I half screamed. He annoyed me to death, and if it wasn't for Marcus I would have probably killed him by now. Marcus always seemed to find a way to calm me down.

"Lauren, love, what good would it do to kill him?" Marcus asked, grabbing my waist. I loved him, but it was truly annoying how he never let me do anything.

"Well this place would be a whole lot less annoying." I smiled. I wish I would have killed him when I was a newborn. No, they all had to keep me locked in a room, so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I would love to kill Caius, Aro, Jane and Bella. I want to kill Caius because he thought they should not change, but use me as some experiment. Aro was outrageously annoying. Jane wanted to eat me, and is still trying to find ways to kill me. Bell, dear, dear, Bella it's all her fault I am condemned to living with these annoying creatures the rest of eternity. I will make sure she dies.

I grew out of being a newborn rather quick, only took 3 months. I did enjoy eating as a vampire though, humans taste amazing.

"Lauren, I'm bored you wanna go hunt a human?" it was Alec who asked me, he was like my brother now. We hung out a lot that could be why Jane wanted me dead. I said yes, it was always fun to provoke the volturi, or at least one person in the volturi.

"Sure, lets go!" I smiled. To bad my happy moment was ruined by none other that, Jane.

"Ohh, Alec, where do you think you are going?" she smiled at him then took a second to glare evilly at me.

"Just going to hunt with Lauren." I was actually quit surprised he didn't ask her to join.

"Oh, well Aro just asked me to go out, and get some people, why don't you give Lauren a break. You can come with me." She winked, "I am sure Lauren doesn't want to leave here, you know." What the heck, she knows I hate it more than anything here. I rolled my eyes, and stomped off the find Marcus or maybe I could talk to Demetri.

I was walking slowly through the halls; I always did this when I was angry. I was just about to walk in the main room when I heard Marcus, Aro, and Caius talking. They were trying to be extra quiet, and they didn't know I was there. It sparked my attention, so I listened.

"You know I find it quit strange that the Cullens haven't came to us about Lauren." Caius said.

"Well I don't know why anyone would want to come for _her_." Aro sneered, "She is quite an annoying little thing. Why did we change her again." I figured at this point he was staring at Marcus.

"I thought she would be a great help to us." Marcus whispered.

"Oh, yes she is a wonderful help. We all just love having her."

"Shut up you two." Caius warned. "I think it is time we a pay a visit to Forks. What do you all think?"

"Oh, yes it will be just grand to see Carlisle again." Aro said, he sounded a little too happy to be going to see a married man.

"We should take back up, I don't really trust them." Marcus warned.

"Well, of course we will." Caius laughed, "We'll take us three of course, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Lauren." He smiled.

"Why would we ever take Lauren?" Marcus nearly screamed, "Why would we put her in that danger?"

"There will be no danger, she will merely look like a threat to them, they may outnumber us, but we are defiantly stronger than what they are."

"They would never stand a chance, and not like Carlisle would let them fight anyways." Aro smiled anytime he talked about Carlisle. I decided to walk in the room now.

"So Lauren how much of that did you hear?"

"Oh, not much." I lied, I was an excellent liar.

**Bella POV**

_**Everything was black I could hear the far away voices, and see a closer figure coming again.**_

"_**Bella, I see you again." The figure said coming into view I saw it was James he had something in his hands. It was a baby, my baby.**_

_**The other voices got louder I could tell it was Rosalie.**_

"_**Bella, Bella!!" she screamed, "Please wake up." Everything was bright, and then I could see her face.**_

I was in Edwards's arms he was trying to calm down my sobs. He saw I was awake, and relief washed over his face. "Bell, what did she do to you? Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"She did nothing; the baby kicked me, but…" My hand flew to my stomach, there was no heartbeat. "Edward the baby, James's took the baby."

"Wat, no love he hasn't been anywhere neat here."

"Edward there is no heartbeat, call Carlisle." I nearly screamed.

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't hear what he was thinking, but I knew he was still a wolf.

I cornered him by the cliff. I was headed straight to break his neck. I jumped, I landed on his back, and then the true fight began.

To someone else we would just be a blur of fur moving to quick to be seen. I heard something crack, and I could no longer feel my back legs. I forced myself up, and was limping after him, again. When Sam was in my head.

"_Jacob, Quil stop NOW!"_

_  
"Sam, would you get out of m head. I wish I didn't have to listen to you. Life as a werewolf SUCKS." _I ran off towards the Cullens to see Bella.

**Bella POV**

"Carlisle, what is wrong with the baby?" I nearly screamed.

"Bella, calm down, I'm not sure what is wrong at the moment. We'll go to the hospital and see." Edward grabbed my hand.

"Well let's hurry up. Carlisle I can not loose this baby." I was crying really crying, and then it hit me I know why the baby's heart stopped. "Carlisle is it my fault the baby's heart stopped. Did I kill my own baby?"

"Bella, I don't believe it had anything to do with you. I believe it's because you are a vampire, and the baby is a werewolf."

Really still it was my fault; my baby was going to die because of me. I so badly wanted to cry now, but the tears just wouldn't come.

We arrived at the hospital in a matter of a few minutes, Carlisle wasn't sure if it was safe to deliver the baby or not.

"Bella, we are going to deliver, it might be the only way, to save it." I was scared now, absolutely scared.

"Edward when the baby is delivered, please don't let me see it, take her away. I'm scared I will want to kill her." I gripped my hand.

"I promise that you will never want to hurt her,"

"Edward, just promise me you will take her, at least until I have control over my power."

"I promise." He whispered in my ear. The last words I remember him saying, before everything happened.

**Alice POV**

I smelled it before I saw it. Jasper was at my side in a second. Jacob Black was here.

"I though I warned you to stay away, mutt." Emmett said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, be careful now, you wouldn't want to do anything with all these humans around would you?" he smirked. "Now, I am here to see Bella, so why don't you be a good a little boy and tell me where she is."

"Why don't you be a good little puppy and play dead?" Emmett responded.

"Hey, listen here I need to see Bella."

"You can't she is delivering the baby." Jasper said sitting next to me.

"What!" he looked horrified, "but, how? It isn't nine months yet is it?"

Jasper was the only one who could talk while without almost attacking him "The baby's heart stopped, Carlisle needed to get it out."

"Well, doesn't that mean its dead,"

"They think Bella can get its heart to start again after he has it…"

"But if you are here she will be to stressed, so why don't you just leave," I said, before he asked to many questions.

"What about Charlie?

"Rosalie is calling him."

"I need to see Bella."

Emmett got annoyed, "Look you don't need to do anything except leave, so get out." He was shouting and people were staring.

He turned to leave, "You will be getting a visit from me." He warned, and then was gone.

**Bella POV**

It burned, everything burned! This was worse than being turned. I felt like claws going into my skin, the smell was terrible, like acid burning my nose. I couldn't seem to black out like I normally do. It was only a few short seconds, but it felt like years.

Finally the baby was out and Edward was holding me in his arms. I couldn't really see anything it was all black.

"Carlisle, the baby has no heartbeat. What do we do?" Edward was screaming.

'Bella" Carlisle replied, "You are the only one who can save her."

"But, what if cant."

"Bella, love I promise you can." He handed me the baby, and seeing her so in pain trying to gasp for breaths, but not being able to. I wanted to cry, I was crying, and so was Edward. I tried so hard, I couldn't.

"Edward, I can't" I barley managed to whisper. He grabbed my free hand, tears rolling from his eyes; he was in so much pain. I wish I could control my power better. I didn't want to see him like this.

"Bella, please you have to. I know you can do it." How could he care so much? The baby wasn't even biologically his. It was in fact part of his enemy species. This didn't make any sense. The baby should be someone he hated, and yet he loved it like it was really his. He was truly amazing.

"Edward, why do you care so much." He stared confused at me like I was talking another language.

"Ok, I'll rephrase how can you care so much?"

"Bella, this baby means everything to you. There is so much love, its like my own child. My own beautiful baby girl." He smiled and gently kissed my lips. Then I felt it a gentle thump of my baby's now healthy heartbeat.

"You did it, love." He whispered in my ear. Of course I could have never done it without him.

Carlisle walked in the room, "well I see everything is fine in here." He walked towards us, "So, Bella do you have a name yet?"

"Yes, Abbigail Lillian Alice Cullen" I smiled at the name. Edward hugged me.

"Well am going to take her and get her cleaned up, and I am sure Alice already has an outfit for her to wear home." Carlisle said grabbing the baby gently from my lap. As soon as the baby was gone I felt so alone, like I would never see her again. I started to shake.

"Bella, what's wrong." Then as if he read my mind, "Bella she will be back soon I promise." I just nodded because there was no way possible I could put into words how I felt.

There was a soft knock on the door and Rosalie walked in, "Hey, Bell how are you feeling?" I was still feeling pretty cruddy, but I could lie.

"Better, I would love to go home." I managed to smile.

"Well, Charlie can't wait to see the baby, oh and you of course." She laughed.

"Hey, baby sis!" Emmett walked through the door, I see you can see you feet again." He laughed.

Alice gracefully came through the door carrying a something pink. She walked over to me and handed me the little pink thing, and I realized it was Abbigail. "You know Bella, for a werewolf she smells pretty ok." Alice laughed. I looked at my sleeping baby, no miracle. It shouldn't be possible that she is here and we all could love her so much.

You would figure Alice would have dressed, and looking like someone that should be on TV. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with little flowers on it. Then she had on brown pants with the same flowers on it. The bottoms of the pants had pink bows on them. **(A/n outfit on profile)**

"Torturing the poor thing already" I laughed. Alice didn't seem to find it very funny.

"Bella Swan, just because you hate acting like a girl doesn't mean everyone does." She said.

"Do you think we could get out of here I am really thirsty." Automatically Rosalie grabbed the baby from my arms.

"Hey, give her back!" I yelled.

"But if you are thirsty you cant have her."

"Rosalie what the heck I am not going to kill my own child now give her here."

"Not, until you hunt!" she said protectively holding **my** baby.

"Give her here, now" I snarled. Then we started screaming and growling. Finally Carlisle ran in the room.

"What on earth is going on in here?" he said quit calmly, "I can hear you all the way downstairs." We stared at him blankly, of course he could hear us, he was a vampire. He noted the looks on our faces, "The humans can hear you!"

"Oh," we all replied.

"Right, well everyone out, I am going to talk to Bella alone. See if she is ready to go home." Everyone left except Edward.

"Edward when I said everyone it did include you. Now go." He warned.

"But,"

"Edward, now"

Once Edward was gone Carlisle started asking me questions. "Bella, how do you feel?"

"Great, but I really need to hunt." He chuckled and asked a few more questions.

When he was finally done Alice came running in the room baby in hands. "Lock that door, Carlisle. It may not be Rosalie and Emmett strong, but it will its strong enough for Bella to have a lone time with the baby." Alice said all this as if it were the volturi coming to kill us.

Carlisle tried to hold back a laugh, "Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Rose is being a brat and won't let Bella see her own child."

"Only because she will end up killing her." Rose yelled from outside.

"No she wont!" Alice yelled back

"Yes she will." Then it was a five year, she will, she wont fight. Carlisle couldn't hold back his laughter. His two 17 year old girls fighting like 5 year olds.

"If you two don't stop I will put you in time out" he said joking, but still sounding like a father. "Rose give her the baby she will be fine."

I heard Rose stomp away, "Well sorry Bella I don't believe you get your child until you hunt. I am terribly sorry."

"Its fine." I giggled standing up.

"Oh, Bella I cant wait for you to see her room." Alice squealed jumping up and down. I couldn't wait to see Edward and my baby. I thought to myself.

"Well, let's go I want to hunt before I see the room."

"Well Jasper and I need to hunt, so we will go with you and Edward." She smiled.

"Ok then lets go." I said walking out the door behind Alice. We didn't go back to the house, we went to the park and hunted. Hunting was fun with Jasper. Well, if he was in a good mood it was fun.

I was watching baby bear that had got away from its family, and that was what I was after. I was crouched ready to attack, when I suddenly felt the erg to hug the bear. Next thing I know instead of attacking it I was hugging it like a teddy bear.

"Uh, Bella, what are you…" he was cut off by Jasper trying to hold in his laughter. "Jasper what the…" but even Edward couldn't keep from laughing when I started mumbling.

"I love you bear. Where is your mommy, aww I love you soo much." Edward growled,

"Oh don't get Jealous." Alice teased.

"Bella, stop playing with your food." Jasper laughed. I looked up and Edward was shooting death glares at Jasper. Then I was attacking the bear. It tasted good, I mean really good, but I now I wanted to attack more things.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled "stop with the emotions." Finally I was my normal self feeling my normal feelings, and I was ready to go home and see my baby.

We got to the house and Alice ran outside with the baby. "Careful, Alice." I warned "you are carrying a very fragile little baby."

'Oh, Bella do you really think I will fall." She asked a little offended.

"No, but still" I said grabbing the baby. Alice was nearly jumping up and down.

"Ok ready to see the nursery?" she asked enthusiastically.

**Thanks for reading now PLEASE review.**

**You would make me so happy, and i bet Edward would be happy if you reviewed. :)**

**Oh and if anyone wants to talk about Breaking Dawn PM. i would make more than happy to have someone to talk about it with :)**

**Ok well i love all you guys that read my stories (even if you dont review, but i would love you more if you reveiwed)**

**ok thanx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella POV**

Pink, everything was pink, and expensive. Alice had overdone it again. The room was adorable, but it was all too girly, and did I mention expensive? The top of the walls were light pink, and the bottom half was stripped, chocolate brown and beige. There were pictures of bunnies on the wall. A beige crib was sitting in the corner. To top it all off a pink chandelier was hanging from the ceiling.

"Alice!" I practically screamed in panic.

"What?" she looked back in shock.

"What if the Chandelier falls?"

"Bella, be reasonable." She looked around, "well what do you think?"

I didn't know how to reply, I mean it was cute, but it was just too much, and to fancy for my taste. I couldn't say that though I couldn't hurt their feelings.

"You hate it don't you?" Alice asked disappointment coming over her face. I didn't even say anything and I had been rude.

"No, I don't hate it, its just, Alice you went through too much trouble for me." I hadn't really given her an answer, but I hope that maybe she would understand now.

"Bella, just tell me honestly do you hate it? It won't make me mad I promise." I know it wouldn't make her_ mad_, but it sure wouldn't make her smile. I hate seeing people hurt, but not telling her seemed to hurt her to. Of course she was a pretty good actress. We stood in silence as I tried to think of what to say. I hear someone walking towards the room.

"Why so quiet up here?" Emmett asked then he looked at Alice, "Oh, I guess you didn't get the response you were wanted about the room. Poor little pixie." He paused and I let a giggle escape my mouth. Alice gave me a death glare then she turned towards Emmett, "You know Alice for a physic a lot of things sure do come to you as a surprise." He laughed, but I kept quiet this time I didn't want to see Alice get mad.

"Emmett, you little…"

"Hey baby in the room." I yelled.

"Wow Bella only had the kid for a day and you already sound like an overly protective mother." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett you know not everything in life is a joke." I scolded.

"Aww Bells what is that supposed to mean." I was going to try and explain to him, but then I decided it would be a waste of time and energy. So, I just rolled my eyes instead.

"So, Bella what do you think of the room?" Alice asked. I had really been hoping she would forget the subject, I guess that wasn't happening though. I looked around the room again, it was gorgeous just too fancy.

**Yes this story is back. I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting, but I hope you all like it. I promise I will try to update sooner next time. Please review I know its short, but you would not believe how hard I worked to make it sound just a little good.**

**Thanks soo much.**

**&& of no I do not own.**

"Alice, the room is beautiful, but…" I trailed off. I wasn't quite sure how to say the rest to her.

"Oh, Bella just say it." She practically screamed.

"Ok fine, it's beautiful, but it's just too girly, and to fancy." I paused to see her reaction, but her face was blank, "really it's just too expensive." I finished.

"Bella, you are a Cullen now, get used to expensive." She laughed and walked away taking my baby with her. I felt someone's breath on me.

"Well, you not a Cullen just yet, love." Edward whispered. I turned, to face him. He knelt down.

"Bella Swan." He whispered, "Will you marry me?" I could feel the tears in my eyes, once again have no control over my powers. I nodded my head because I couldn't think of the words to say.

**Once again thanks for reading. Now please just review. I will love you forever and review your stories.**

**Also if you leave a really nice review I'll credit you for it.**

**XoXo**


	22. Chapter 22

**After so long the story has returned! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Jacobs POV**

"BELLA IS WHAT!?" I couldn't think straight there is just no way this could be happening. She was pregnant I know and she was one of them, but she wasn't supposed to marry him, she was supposed to hate them.

Doesn't matter much anymore if she hates them or now, because I can never have her she's a freakin' leech now. Not a leech a vampire I could never think of her as a leech she is just to perfect. No matter what she was she would always be too good for me.

"Jake, hello?" I was unaware of anything until a hand slapped me in the face.

"Owww what the heck was that for?" I yelled

"For being an idiot," Sam replied. "Anyways you were invited to the wedding, are you going?"

"There is no way in hel…"

"Watch the language" Emily warned.

"In heck I am going to leeches wedding." I look over a smiled at her.

"Thank you" she replied before returning to cooking.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to go," he paused to think, "but imagine how it will make Bella feel."

"No, there is no way your trying to convince him to go to _her_ wedding!" Leah screamed. "Of all people you at least Sam should be encouraging, not make that ordering him not to go."

"All I am saying is Bella was a good friend to him, someone he loves, and it isn't right for him not to go and loose her."

"Oh what the hell would you know about loving and loosing people? Those things mean nothing to you!" here we go again it had actually been a while since she had brought anything up about his imprinting, but now I can see it a full on fight. Awesome!

"No, everything is just perfect for you now. Doesn't matter at all how other people feel."

"Leah, calm down." Seth walked over to his sister putting an arm around her, she was shaking and I was actually surprised she hadn't phased yet.

"No, Seth just screw off." She pushed him away and ran out the door.

"Sorry about that man." Seth looked at sam.

"No, its not your fault."

"Yeah Seth you should be sorry." I yelled, "I wanted to see a fight. Yo Quil get in here." I was still pretty pissed at him for knocking Bella up so he'd be pretty easy to get in a fight with.

"Jacob, stop it." Sam warned.

Always has to be the better person gets so annoying sometimes, of course I have no choice but to listen to him. "Sam you really think I am in the mood to listen to take orders from you?"

"Well weather your in the mad or not," No he was not about to order me to do something.

"Just shut it man I'm outta here man."

**XOXOXOXO**

_**(3 weeks later)**_

**Bella POV**

I still couldn't believe my wedding was tomorrow, but what was even harder to believe was that Jake had killed himself. I mean I knew we wouldn't really be able to be friends anymore, but I never thought I would have to live without him completely. Nothing feels right anymore. When I pictured my wedding I pictured walking down the aisle, not with Charlie, but with Jake. Now, I guess the only person I have to walk me down the aisle is Carlisle, because Charlie refuses to come around saying we are the reason for Jake's death. Then soon after Jake died Billy did to.

Of course could he actually be gone, I mean he was a werewolf. I guess I should have learned by now anything can happen.

"Bella, please, please tell me what your thinking?" Edward begged pulling me out of thoughts.

"Oh, nothing,"

"Bella, I know you better than that." He pulled me on his lap, "Now, what are you thinking?"

"Just everything that has happened recently, do you really think Jacob is dead?" I know he isn't someone I should bring up, but he was my best friend.

"Honestly, Bella no." wait did he just say no? That's impossible. I stared at as confused as I have ever been. "Well, Bella he loved you and I don't think he could ever leave you for good like that."

"AHHH! Nonnonono." Rosalie screamed from a crossed the hall. In a matter of seconds we were across the hall by rose's side.

"What?" the entire family yelled together. I looked around the room, but saw nothing.

"Rosalie where is Abbigail?" I shouted.

**Oh didn't see that coming did ya?**

**Well please please review. **

**I hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
